Tamers School
by nyacat39
Summary: The Digimon started entering the world several decades ago. Now apart of the human world the Digimon have found their ways into humans heart and many humans have become tamers for the Digimon. Creating schools for children to raising their own partners. However a problem starts arise that could effect both the Digital World as well as the human world.
1. Chapter 1

So This story is kinda a passion project I've been working on with my best friend. Sure the Title isn't all that creative but I can promise you we both worked on making the characters and fleshing out the story for a whole year... and now I've got the first chapter completed and damn do I feel accomplished! I'm actually also excited to finally share this as well and hope the rest of you enjoy it as well.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I Do not own Digimon, but I and my best friend do own the characters_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Eight Years ago; Digital World.**_

 _A lone knight stumbled his way through the forest, one of his hands held onto a wound he had sustained from his multiple battles that day alone. He needed to find someone… no he needed to right the wrongs he had done and gain the help of those he wronged. The fate of the Digital world depended on it._

 _ **They might not forgive me… but I'll be damned if they don't realize this needs all their cooperation!**_ _He thought to himself as he trudged on. He needed to find somewhere safe to heal after all… it was obvious especially after he had collapsed onto his knees and started to breath heavily. He closed his golden eyes for a moment before snapping them back open at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Before he could properly turn around and block something stabbed him straight through his Chrome Digizoid armor. His eyes made contact with the shape of the weapon poking out of his chest._

" _Gall...antmon?" he wheezed staring at the lance that pierced through him._

" _Pineapple headed bastard would have done more then stab you if he saw yer traitorous ass right now."_

 _The dark knight's eyes widened at the voice, pulling up enough strength to turn his head he saw it wasn't the red and white knight… but a tall demon biker digimon with all three of his red eyes glowing with hate. One of his clawed hands was gripping onto the signature weapon of his rival while the other held… a red and black Digi Egg protectively to his side._

" _Bee...lzemon…. How-"_

" _Did I survive the slaughter you did to us Demon Lords and yer fellow Royal Knights? Let's just say I owe Pineapple head for taking more of that fall. Now why don't you just fuck off and turn into data you piece of shit!" The angered biker pulled out the lance._

" _WAIT BEELZ- GAH!" the weapon stabbed through him once again, but still he tried to hold on. "You… need to…"_

" _I DON'T NEED TO DO SHIT OTHER THEN TAKE MY SOVEREIGN DAMNED REVENGE FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU'VE DONE!" Beelzemon roared as he forced the lance to pierce through the black knight a few more times before the data started to rise around the fallen knight._

" _...you've always… been too stubborn… to even listen… fine then… when the… Digital World… falls into destruction… it will be your fault... for not-"_

" _Just shut up and die already!" with a final thrust of the weapon the knight turned into a collection of data that reformed into a purple and white egg. Soon after the egg touched the ground Beelzemon collapsed, the lance of his rival being his only support with standing as he breathed heavily. He nearly lost his grip on the egg in his own arm but pulled it back up… as blood dripped onto the ground._

 _ **Damn it… I reopened my wounds…**_ _he thought to himself as he tried to control his breathing. His eyes glanced down to the egg in his grip, sitting there innocently and unharmed._

" _Told ya… to not waste… yer data on me Pineapple head… I fucked it up…" the biker coughed and watched as the weapon started turning back into the data it was forged from. Instead of letting the data go he absorbed it, causing only a few of the reopened wounds to heal again and making the biker lean against a tree for support and to catch his breath. As he did his gaze turned back to the purple and white egg that rested in the grass and his anger slowly started to bubble back to the surface._

 _ **I should just permanently destroy that egg and take Alphamon's data for myself… but you wouldn't want me to do that huh? Besides… there's no fun since he's just a damn egg…**_ _Beelzemon thought, his eyes glancing back to Gallantmon's egg when he decided against it. He did owe his long time rival after all… and he'll be damned if he's stuck indebted to the red and white knight._

" _... Fuck it… the bastard's coming with… maybe the human's will grill him or some shit, then he won't be our problem anymore…" Beelzemon sighed, his breathing evened out now and the pain subsiding for a bit. He then pushed himself up and standing tall before picking up Alphamon's egg. "You better be fucking grateful that I spared your data you ass…"_

 _The egg made no response to the comment. Of course it wouldn't… it's just an egg after all. Beelzemon would have been more surprised if it did respond… that or it would be proof that he really needed to get his wounds better treated. Instead he marched on, fully intent on finding what he had set out to find._

 _ **I swear if this reported rift closes before I reach it... I'm going to delete every last scout I see.**_ _The Demon Lord thought with a scowl as he kept walking._

 _It took a few hours, due to his own breaks and limits at the moment but he finally found it… a rift into the human world. Didn't look to much different from the ones he's seen before, with the light blue glow and the cracked appearance in the middle of the air. Bit's and pieces of glowing data floated around the cracks as it very slowly closed… it was still big enough for him to jump through with both eggs though._

 _ **Looks like it's got another week or two to remain open…. Lucky me huh?**_ _Beelzemon smirked and hurried through. It was like going through a doorway as he had instantly touched down on the other side… the human world. Though unlike a doorway, the rift closed behind him, the data floating around it vanishing along with it making no way for him to return unless he could find a new one… not like he was planning on it anytime soon._

 _Pain soon found it's way back to him, causing him to collapse to his knees and let go of both eggs onto the real worlds grass below._

 _ **Fuck! Did that rift screw with my wounds?!**_ _He cursed internally before his form was forced to degenerate in a bright light… leaving behind a small, injured purple imp with red gloves, bandanna, a white face and yellow evil smiley on his stomach._

" _FUCK!" the former Demon Lord cursed loudly this time… enough to scare some of the birds away from the tree tops. "SOVEREIGNS DAMN IT! NOW HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO…. Oh no…"_

 _It just clicked in his mind in that moment… he was alone… in the human world… with two Digi Eggs of the Royal Knights… and he had no idea how to raise them let alone take care of a baby Digimon at all. He slowly turned to the red digi egg before he spoke once again._

" _You see Pineapple head… THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T LEAVE ME TO COME UP WITH PLANS!" Burying his face into his three fingered hands he groaned in annoyance after his outburst. Now what the hell was he going to do… he can't carry them as easily in this form and he highly doubted he had enough energy to Digivolve to Champion Level… And he sure as hell wasn't going to raise them._

 _That's when a new idea clicked in his head. Turning his head to look around the area, his green eyes narrowed in on a large hollowed out tree. With an evil smirk on his face, the imp picked up the purple and white egg before stuffing it into the hollow tree._

" _Bye Bye Alphamon~!" he snickered before retrieving Gallantmon's egg, fully intent on trying to find a better location to hide his rival's egg… after all that would amount to paying off the rest of his debt to the knight._

 **Present Day; Human world**

In a packed up van a 13 year old girl with long black hair tied into a braid clicked the replay button on her tablet, her brown eyes fully focused on the screen as an animated purple haired girl gave a greeting in the video.

" **Heya viewers! Shiori-Chan here! Today we're going with how to properly conduct a battle strategy with your partner! Before we begin let's start with the basic card types, for those of you that already know skip to this time in the video… ya know cuz this would get really boring otherwise and I apologize if it is…. Still here? Okay then, so for those that don't know there are three main types of cards; Stat boost, Equipment and Character cards."**

The screen then showed an example of the three different types of cards. Causing the one watching it to lean in and study them intently.

" **Stat cards are the fewest in number, probably due to the fact there aren't that many stats in all actuality. But don't think that with their smaller numbers they aren't useful! No in reality these specific cards can really cause a major boost in battles. Example the Power boost is great for-"**

"Shizu are we there yet?" a childish voice asked the girl who groaned and turned her attention to a red and white dinosaur looking digimon with black markings on his body… who was thankfully still wearing his seatbelt.

"Guilmon we'll get there when we get there…"

"Oh… Can we get food then? I'm starved!"

"You ate most of our snacks thirty minutes ago you glutton!" an annoyed, small purple and white furred dragon with a red gem on his head barked. His little claws holding a bag of opened chips upside down and shaking it… proving nothing was left in the bag.

"... technically you ate that bag Dorumon…" A boy, who was the exact same age as Shizu and looked almost exactly like her, muttered as he looked down at the tiny dragon in his lap.

"No one want's to hear your sass Katsu… Besides I only had the ONE bag while he had the other nine!" Dorumon insisted, causing Shizu's eyes to roll and try to return her attention to her video.

"Dorumon how many times have we told you to use your inside voice in the car?" one of the parents, the father, questioned from the front, rubbing his forehead from the oncoming headache from the loud voice.

"Lots n Lots of times!" Guilmon proudly stated with a smile crossing his muzzle. The parent who wasn't driving, the mother, gave a small smile to the red Digimon and gave him a gentle pat on the muzzle.

"Yes Guilmon, we did," she smiled gently causing the digimon to giggle a bit while the other digital occupant huffed and leaned back onto Katsu's stomach. The boy started to pet the little digimon's head as a way to cool him off.

Shizu was trying to focus on her video when her brother interrupted once again.

"You've watched that video ten times already… Aren't you bored?"

"Doesn't matter! If I'm gonna meet Shiori-Chan in real life I wanna impress her by being able to keep up with her knowledge on Digimon and Battles!"

"... doesn't she also do reviews on movies with digimon stars as well?"

"... Oh crap I need more research!"

"... that's not research sis…" Katsu mumbled quietly, with Dorumon sighing.

"Katsu said that's not reseach you idiot."

"Shizu's not an idiot Dorumon!" Guilmon shouted with his golden eyes narrowed into a glare at the purple dragon.

"Volume! Please!" The dad growled, getting annoyed from the loud voices from the back. Guilmon's head lowered and his expression turned to look more like that of a kicked puppy.

"Sorry…" Shizu glanced over to the upset Digimon and, with a sigh, gave him a pat on the head in comfort. Guilmon leaned into the pat… and leaned to far into it that he squished Shizu up against the door and making her a little uncomfortable.

"Guilmon… need room… and air!"

"Whoops, sorry!" Guilmon pulled away just enough so the girl wasn't squished against the door anymore… but was still leaned up against her. Shizu sighed with a smile on her face, paused her video and hugged the red dragon.

"What did I do to get a loving partner like you huh?"

"Ya gave me cookies!"

Shizu laughed at that and hugged her partner closer.

"Get ready kids, we're pulling up to our new house now."

"FINALLY!" Dorumon exclaimed and pressed himself against the window of the car, ignoring the few humans and Digimon walking by in favor of the house coming up. It was bigger than their last house, as this one was a two story. It was a light brown on the outside and had a good amount of yard, thanks to the fence around it to separate it from the neighbors. The driveway was empty but with the moving van parked in the front waiting for them, they knew this was their new home. They parked in the driveway and the whole family piled out.

Shizu quickly rushed in with Guilmon following close behind while Katsu held Dorumon and tried to catch up. The inside was also pretty spacious but Shizu was a little more focused on trying to find a nice area to sit and watch her videos… and also check her phone. There were two texts from "Shiori-Chan".

 _ **Hey let me know when you move in.**_

 _ **So I can find a place to meet up at.**_

Shizu smiled at that but paused and glanced to her video. She really did want to impress her online friend and the online star Shiori-Chan… but she also really wanted to meet her. After all no one has ever been able to meet her in person before….

 _I'll finish this one video… then I'll text her back._

Satisfied with her own compromise she restarted where the left off on the video… which was after the explanation of the cards.

" **You got all that? I don't know if you said yes or not but hey you're here so let's begin! Basically let's say you have a Data type Digimon. Data types are strong against Vaccine but weak to Virus. In a normal case scenario a Virus would have the upper hand against a Data type, unless they have an upper hand or special moves to help them. But again we're talking a normal circumstances so it's unlikely this Data type would know much. To help counter the Virus Attribute though as a tamer, you need to use a Character Card of a Vaccine type. It allows your partner to use the signature attack of said Character Card, BUT it also allows them to use it and have a Vaccine attribute attached to it."**

On the screen were quick outlined images of a Data type digimon, it looked like a Gabumon, and a Virus type, it looked like a DemiDevimon, as well as a quick drawing of a vaccine attribute card. It didn't have a character on it but it did have the letters VA on it to provide the vaccine attribute of the card. The screen changed to a clip of one of the Junior Championships that all the Elite Tamer Schools compete in. On it was Last Years semi-Finalists.

" **Take the final battle between Kyle Jasper and his partner Lopmon against Hailey Harbertson and her partner Salamon. After digivolving into Ultimate for the round to begin it was clear Hailey was going to lose due to the Type disadvantage. But with quick thinking and a good VenomMyotismon and WarGreymon's Shield combo that turned around to her favor. For a great result like that one a strong bond between partners is needed. Hailey trusted how much her partner could take and handle themselves before going in with the winning combination, while Salamon had trusted their tamer's decision to help them win the final battle."**

The screen went back to the white backdrop as more quick doodles came up. This time of the standard Digivice, a person and a random digimon that Shizu swore looked kinda like a Gatomon.

" **After all the bond is a key feature to coming up with a battle strategy. You can't do it on your own after all… A tamer can't be the one to come up with the whole plan and a Digimon shouldn't be on their own either. The tamer and Digimon need to be on an equal wavelength to tell when the right time to move is or when to use a card. The tamer also has to get the right feeling of which card is most needed in the situation. It's not something that can be easily explained and is actually better experienced. After all a bond only happens officially when Tamer and Digimon become partners through a digivice, and it differs between each person. After all each tamer and Digimon have different personalities and types for their bonds. Well that's all for todays video. I'll see you all in the next one!"**

Shizu closed the video with a sigh… and she took notice quickly that a few pieces of furniture had been moved in and that Guilmon had his head rested on her lap, looking up at her with almost sad eyes.

"Can we eat something now?" The red dragon asked, his golden eyes practically shining as he stared up at her. The tamer laughed.

"You're always hungry."

"Not when I'm sleeping," Guilmon laughed. Shizu laughed a little more and hugged her partner once again.

"We can get something to eat when we go meet Shiori-Chan."

"Promise?"

"When have I ever broken one?" Shizu asked with a smile, she pulled her phone up and texted her friend telling her that she had arrived safely. The response was almost instantaneous.

 _ **That's great! 1743 Marmalade Road right?**_

Shizu smiled and sent back a confirmation… she had told "Shiori-Chan" about her new address the week before they moved and it was confirmed by her online friend that she lived in the same area. Shizu couldn't wait to meet her… though she got a little worried with how long it was taking for the response back.

 _ **There's a card shop not too far from there that I visit a lot… Deva's Card Shop. We can meet up there and hang out after.**_

Shizu's expression brightened considerably. She quickly pulled up her GPS on her phone and found the location and directions she had to take to get there. She got up quickly, startling Guilmon a little as she squealed in excitement.

"Come on Guilmon!" the black haired girl smiled and grabbed one of Guilmon's arms, fully intent on dragging him with her when someone stopped her.

"... Shizu…" It was Katsu. Shizu groaned before addressing her brother.

"We've been over this Katsu. I'm going to meet her, I'm bringing Guilmon with me if she isn't who she claims to be, I'm gonna have my phone on me, mom and dad know. I'm gonna be fine!"

"What Katsu's trying to say is that we're coming with," Dorumon piped up, filling in what Katsu always fails to say as he normally does. Before Shizu could object the small purple dragon spoke again. "Besides your parents said it's a good idea for us to come with anyways… You and Guilmon don't have the best track record for staying out of trouble. Not to mention we are in a new town."

"... Safety in numbers…" Katsu mumbled and seemed to try and hide the lower half of his face with his own partner Digimon.

"Plus I've been cooped up in that car for too long, I gotta stretch my legs a bit!" Dorumon exclaimed. Shizu sighed at this.

"Fine…"

….

It took them a little while but they arrived at the Card Shop. It was a decent sized shop, with display cases showing off some of the more expensive cards, a few collectable items, special cases one could put their Digivice in, a table set up for people to sit back and work on strategies with their new cards. The twins had never officially been to a card shop before as they lived in a small town that didn't get to many tamers, so this was a new experience for them and their partners.

"WHOA there's a lot of tamers here!" Shizu exclaimed, she wasn't used to seeing so many other tamers as there were here. All of them had varying Digimon of typings and sizes and they all seemed to be looking through the cards and accessories. "I wonder which one's Shiori-Chan!"

"... Don't you know what she looks like?" Katsu asked after that comment. His sister's excited expression slowly shifted downward as realization set in… she never got a description of what her internet friend looked like in real life.

"Figures you wouldn't ask that… Who knows maybe it's not even a real girl. Maybe it's some forty year sweaty old man or something," Dorumon sighed, causing the two tamers and Guilmon to all shudder a bit… until a soft voice caught their attention.

"Um… Excuse me…." It was a girl about the twin's age. She had long dirty blond hair that reached the middle of her back and was tied into a messy ponytail, she had long bangs that nearly covered up her nervous green eyes. Her skin was pale like she didn't get out much and her outfit looked like she just picked up and grabbed the most comfortable looking clothing that wasn't pajamas and her hands gripped tight around the strap of a messenger bag. "Is… Do… do either of you… know someone named Shizu?"

"THAT'S ME!" Shizu exclaimed in excitement, accidently drawing a lot of attention to them and making both the blond and her brother shift uncomfortably.

"No, shout louder I'm sure there are some people not staring at us yet," Dorumon deadpanned while Guilmon was covering his… ears(?) from the loud noise his partner made. Shizu rubbed the back of her neck, feeling nervous from drawing so much attention to them.

"Don't go around shouting everything kid…" a small bipedal orange lion Digimon sighed as he made his way to the blond girl's side. The small flame on his head flickered like the sun as well as the flame on his tail and his blue eyes was narrowed in annoyance.

"Uh… I-It's fine Coronamon… r-really…"

"Anna you're meeting someone from the internet, you can't be too careful," Coronamon stated as the blond shifted a little.

Katsu and Dorumon shared a look before glancing to Shizu. Guilmon however went up to Anna and sniffed at her in curiosity.

"Are you Shiori-Chan? Also you have any snacks?"

"Guilmon!" Shizu hissed, feeling even more embarrassed about her own Digimon now.

"Uh… Y-Yeah actually… On both accounts," Anna smiled and reached into her bag, pulling out a bag of marshmallows. Guilmon's golden eyes widened with delight as the bag was handed to him. Dorumon practically drooled a little at the sight of it, his own empty stomach getting the better of him. Shizu on the other hand was practically buzzing with excitement, she was meeting Shiori-Chan in the flesh.

"Shiori-Chan is here… in the flesh… with her partner!" She squeed in barely contained delight.

"I'm not her partner actually," Coronamon spoke up, causing the girl to deflate a little at the answer while Katsu looked a little confused at that.

"... You're not?" Katsu asked, causing Anna to flinch and take notice of him being there. The small lion Digimon glanced up at the boy with a quirked brow.

"... And you are?"

"I uh… I'm… i'm shizu's brother…" Katsu mumbled as he buried his face into the back of his partner… who took a deep breath before sighing deeply at seeing the confused expressions on both the girls and the Digimon's face.

"He said he's Katsu, Shizu's older twin brother. Now who are you if you're not her partner?"

"I'm her dad's partner. We both didn't feel comfortable with her going out alone, and seeing that he's busy I'm here to make sure she's alright," the fire lion replied, looking both him and his sister over with suspicion even as Anna smiled a little at them.

"Oh… uh… would your partner like some snacks as well?"

"Yeeeessssss!" Dorumon immediately replied, his fluffy tail wagging in excitement as the blond giggled a little. She reached into her bag again and pulled out… an assorted bag of chocolates, causing Katsu to stare at the bag and then at the girl in confusion… then to the Digimon accompanying her. The poor boy was so confused.

"Shior- No Anna right? Can I call you Anna? Oh god I hope I'm not embarrassing you." Shizu jabbered, her small amount of excitement having grown and come back in full force.

"Ah… No, no i-it's fine…. Y-You can call me Anna… Uh b-but before we h-hang out um… I gotta pick something up first."

"Yeah okay! W-We should get food after you do!" Shizu grinned while her partner munched on the marshmellows.

Anna smiled softly before heading over to the counter of the store, speaking with the cashier there. Shizu turned to her brother with the most excited look ever on her face.

"Oh my god can you believe it?"

"... Honestly I'm stuck on the fact she didn't bring her partner…"

"You kids know it is rude to talk about someone when they aren't that far away," both tamers flinched at the accompanying digimon while Dorumon stared down at him.

"Hey… sarcasm is my thing…." The small purple furred dragon angrily mumbled before munching on some of the chocolates he had.

"Does she have a partner though?" Guilmon asked, poking his head up curiously from his bag of marshmallows. "Shizu always said she must be a great tamer after all since she knows lots n' lots of stuff!"

"... It's not my place to say…" Coronamon sighed, turning his attention to the outside of the store and seemingly at nothing. The twins and their Digimon all shared a look of confusion between each other… just as Anna came back with her purchase.

"I'm back… s-should we get going?"

After the others agreed the small group made their way out of the store… unaware of something watching them from the roof of one of the buildings. As they left the area, the small figure started following them, keeping a good distance and watching them from above.

….

When they finally arrived at the Fast Food Restaurant and got their food they all sat down… with the two dragon Digimon trying to play in the play area with the children and other smaller Digimon. Dorumon could fit through just fine, but Guilmon on the other hand seemed to be just a little too tall and bulky to properly fit. He could still at least get in, he just had trouble getting through the whole thing.

"You think Dorumon's gonna help Guilmon though that?" Shizu asked, watching her partner shimmy through the tunnels.

"Uh… I don't know either very well… b-but maybe?" Anna questioned, glancing over to Katsu… who was shoving his food in his mouth just to avoid talking. Coronamon glanced between the twins once again… before getting up and heading over to the play place to make sure Guilmon didn't get stuck anywhere.

There was a bit of an awkward silence after that… before Shizu decided to break it once again.

"So… what did you get at the card shop?" the minute the question left the girls mouth, Anna's green eyes sparked with excitement and it was almost as if her entire shy demeanor faded away.

"OH I had placed a preorder for a rare Mega Level Digimon card! There's only a 1 in 900,000 chance of finding one by chance in a regular card pack that is! The Higher level digimon cards always give the tamer a much better and stronger attack to be used when activated! Because of that they tend to be the more rare cards almost on par with the Royal Knight and Demon Lord Cards which only have one of each get made very rarely because of the major power boost they have!" Anna took a deep breath having been talking rather quick and with so much enthusiasm. The twins both blinked in surprise at the entire explanation, and then Anna seemed to blush from embarrassment and look down.

"S-Sorry… I got a little excited there…"

"No don't be! Tell me more please!" Shizu exclaimed, feeling excited about how Anna seemed to come out of her shell a little. Anna herself couldn't help but smile a little and finally speak up a little more.

"Well… You see," She pulled out the card she got from the store and both Shizu and Katsu took a good look at it… It was a Seraphimon card. "This card will allow a Digimon to use Seraphimon's Seven Heavens Ability. It's pretty devastating and is known to be especially devastating on Virus types. I mean, from what I've seen of the few times this card's been used in Tournaments."

"Ooh. What about the other ones the… Royal Lords and Demon Knights?" Shizu asked, getting a laugh out of Anna.

"... It's Demon Lords and Royal Knights sis…" Katsu pointed out, causing his sister to get embarrassed for the mess up.

"According to accounts from some of the first Digimon that came around in the 1980's," Anna started, getting over her laughter and sounding much more professional at the moment… making Shizu listen intently with excitement in her eyes.

"The Royal Knights are known as the protectors of the Digital World," the blond began, pulling out a notebook from her bag along with a pencil and began doodling out a group of knights that at least resembled the Royal Knights. "They are lead by Omnimon, a fusion of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and they keep not just the Digital World safe, but also the Digimon as well. There are 13 of them in total and each one is more powerful than the average Mega Level Digimon! A-At least that's w-what the reports said."

"OH my god that sounds so cool!" Shizu squeed as she looked at the drawings on the paper. They were the same chibi like style Shiori-Chan always does for her videos, and it was just exciting for her to be seeing her drawing them in real time. Katsu was also enjoying watching the drawing happen.

Once she finished she let them look at the drawings and names written next to each of the Royal Knights for a moment before turning the page to continue with the next part.

"So next are the Demon Lords. They are just as strong as the Royal Knights if not probably just the slightest bit stronger due to the fact there's seven of them rather than thirteen. I'm not sure on that one, but the same reports that spoke about the Knights also spoke about these guys being their biggest enemies ever. Where the Royal Knights protect the Demon Lords destroy. They represent the seven sins and their Leader is known as Lucemon, an Ultimate Level Digimon unlike the other Mega Levels."

As she finished explaining that part she had finished her chibi drawing of Lucemon and two others of the Demon Lords. She continued her chibi drawings of the Demon Lords.

"But uh… Lucemon unlike the all the others is the only one of the Demon Lords to start off as a Vaccine Rookie then become a Virus Ultimate… He doesn't even have a champion form. Well… at least one anyone knows of, no one today can even confirm if Lucemon is even a real Digimon or not as the only records we have are the spoken words from years ago and no Lucemon has ever been reported here…"

"So… these Royal Knights and Demon Lords are Legends then?" Katsu asked, his voice rising up from his usual timid volume as he was invested in the information now… and the completed drawing. Anna nodded in response.

"The other mentioned Digimon aside from Lucemon tend to pop up here and there depending on Digivolution Lines… it's just the two Digimon that don't seem to exist that makes these harder to believe," Anna concluded, earning a confused look from the twins.

"Two Digimon?" Shizu questioned.

"Oh… um… well in the Royal Knights there's this Digimon… Alphamon," the blond explained, turning back to the Royal Knight's page and pointing out the drawing of Alphamon to them. "It's said that Alphamon comes from Dorumon… but the problem is no matter what from the Dorumon here we never even seen one of them Digivolve into this Alphamon. They usually end up as DexDorugoramon or the regular Dorugoramon… no one knows how Alphamon comes to be from that line."

While the humans were talking, the Digimon played… or well the two dragons did while the lion one made sure they didn't get into to much trouble in the ball pit. Dorumon scuttled through the balls and would pop up somewhere else almost like a shark with his long fluffy tail sticking up in the air, giving his position away. Guilmon was practically diving and throwing balls everywhere with a few other kids and Rookie Level Digimon in there.

Coronamon sighed contently, seeing that the two younger rookies weren't getting themselves into any trouble. He soon turned his attention to the large windows surrounding the play area of the fast food restaurant and stared at a tree in particular. Taking one glance back to the others he straightened himself up and made his way outside. Once out there he leaned against the tree he was looking at earlier.

"You know you can go in and play as well… You don't have to hide after all," the orange lion stated, his eyes closed and entire body reading relaxed.

"Why don't you buzz off flame ass!" An annoyed voice shouted down at the fire lion. Up in the tree was an Impmon who glared down at the calm Digimon.

"Language, children are present after all."

"Fuck off! Why are you even talking to me, huh?"

"We both know you're thinking about causing trouble again…"

"Me? Trouble? Ya must be thinking about some other mon." Impmon huffed as if he had been offended, but the smirk on his face said otherwise.

"... Don't do it…" Impmon blinked at those words and glanced down at the Vaccine type. Coronamon wasn't looking at him and instead focused his blue eyes to the inside of the building towards where the three kids were sitting and continuing their chat.

"She's finally starting to come back out of her shell again… don't mess to much with those kids or their partners…" The vaccine explained with a gentle tone, he glanced up to see an unreadable expression on Impmon's face… despite that the older Digimon could still tell what was going on through the Virus type's head.

"... Anna would love to see you again… You know when your not showing up at our doorstep moments away from passing out from pain."

"Shut up old man… Why should I listen to the likes of you huh?"

"I'm just saying… it is your choice though." Coronamon sighed, before pushing himself off the tree and made way back inside for a moment, confusing Impmon for a little while before the orange lion returned with some leftover fries and a bag of sweets from Anna's bag.

"I ain't eating that!"

"Oh please, we both know the minute I set this down and walk away you're going to stuff your face…. You clearly haven't eaten in awhile," the vaccine sighed, while the virus huffed.

"You think you know everything huh?! Well you don't!"

"Still on that whole 'Vaccine and Data types are the scum of the Earth' bit huh?"

"THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

"Then why are you still being so stubborn with me? All I've done is try to help and yet you-"

"Fuck off already!" Coronamon sighed deeply at that response.

"Coronamon? Whatcha doing?" The voice of Guilmon asked, the red dragon poking his head out with Dorumon as well. The older Digimon turned to them before setting the food at the base of the tree.

"... Feeding the Wildlife, let's get back inside and see if the kid's are ready to get going yet." Coronamon could tell from the looks on both young Digimon's faces that Guilmon believed him… but Dorumon didn't seem convinced. Not that Coronamon felt concerned about that, he didn't care completely if they knew what he was really doing… but if he wanted to keep it quiet then he was fine with that.

From above in that tree however when Impmon saw Dorumon a burning hatred grew in the pit of his stomach. A slight glow of a strange symbol started to form in his left eye as the anger grew while watching the Data type go up to the humans… but mostly on the one human who picked the purple furred dragon up.

….

The three humans and digimon all seemed to have a good time after that… All it took to get Anna talking was the topic of Digimon or Cards and she seemed to just jump in excitement and spout of facts that she remembered on either one. However the one question got her to clam up once again… The question on her partner Digimon.

"... I…. I don't… I don't have a partner…." There was a look of regret in her eyes that was almost hidden by her long bangs. Shizu and Guilmon were both surprised while Katsu and Dorumon were both skeptical.

"But I thought…. You know so much about the cards and Digimon though!" Shizu exclaimed, causing Anna to shift a little.

"Did something bad happen to your partner?" Guilmon asked with wide concerned eyes. Anna remained quiet for a while before softly speaking up again.

"No… I… I never had one… I… I only had my… my parents Digimon around…"

 _Why do I find that hard to believe?_ Katsu thought, but kept his mouth shut… after all Anna seemed to be pretty upset about it… so he figured it was best not to pry. After all he barely knew the girl outside of her online channel… plus Coronamon was glaring at him. Katsu always shut up whenever someone glared at him… or just stared to long at him in general.

"Oh… uh… sorry…" Shizu apologized.

"Sorry…" Guilmon echoed, feeling just as bad. It was quiet for a little while before Anna decided to speak up, surprising Coronamon a little.

"Um… Do… you want to see some of my card collection?" Anna offered, causing Shizu to perk up and her eyes to practically sparkled in excitement with Guilmon falling suit with the excitement. Even Katsu looked a little interested… though Dorumon seemed to just sigh being the least interested in it.

As they were looking through Dorumon wandered off, not wanting to look through the "boring cards" and instead just went about wandering around in the park they had stopped in. He knew the card showing wouldn't take to long but at least he was getting more exercise. Plus he wouldn't be too far away either.

As he walked he had to jump back to avoid being hit by a large ball of fire that was thrown right where he once stood.

"Pretty quick for a runt huh?" an unfamiliar voice jeered at him. Turning towards where the voice came from Dorumon saw Impmon smirking down at him from a tree branch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Dorumon shouted… only to get another fire ball thrown at him that he barely dodged this time and had some of his fur singed.

"What? You mean me throwing a few attacks DOESN'T get my intentions across?" Impmon laughed as he had thrown that second fireball, and was igniting a third one. Snarling at this, Dorumon prepared his own attack. Taking in a deep breath Dorumon quickly opened his mouth and fired off what could only be described as a cannon ball at the Virus type, who just grinned and jumped from his branch to the ground.

"Now we're talking Fluff Ball," Impmon grinned as summoned a few more fireballs onto all six of his fingers. Dorumon huffed, as he began charging an attack where he stood. His golden eyes not letting the demon child out of his sight. The few people and Digimon in the area moving out of the way, recognizing and knowing it was proper to give battling Digimon their space so the spectators could avoid getting attacked themselves… unless the battle got to violent to the point of deletion that is.

Dorumon then fired off a spear of metal from his mouth as Impmon dodged, getting a slight graze from the sharper metal but threw all six of the fire balls he had summoned onto his fingers. The fluffy dragon did his best to dodge all six of the flames, but still got hit by at least one or two of them. Inside Dorumon's head he realized rather quickly that he might be at a disadvantage with speed… and the fact that Impmon can fire more attacks then he could.

 _Ugh… why the hell does this Impmon even want to fight me?_ Dorumon thought as he continued to dodge the fire attacks… and block out the laughter of the imp in order to come up with a strategy.

"What's wrong slowpoke? Can't fight back?" Impmon taunted as he summoned up an ice attack, having to slow down to do call forth said attack and giving Dorumon an opening to fire back an attack of his own. The furry dragon and the imp both fired their attacks at the same time. The attacks collided into one another, but the metal proved to be stronger than the ice and kept moving towards it's target. Impmon tried to dodge after quietly cursing, only to be hit and sent flying into a tree behind him.

Dorumon couldn't help but smirk a little at the landed attack, a sense of joy spreading across his being about getting a good hit on the wild Digimon. Impmon on the other hand felt a building sense of rage as he slowly pushed himself off the tree.

"Just wait till I knock that smirk off your damn face…" Impmon growled as he got back into a battle ready position. Dorumon followed suit only to redirect his attention at the voices of Katsu and Shizu calling out for him.

The humans had found him and, Katsu especially, looked panicked at the fact he was fighting. This distraction was all that was needed for Impmon to take his time to summon up a large fire ball from the ground and throw it at the purple dragon. An evil smile crossed the imp's white face as the fire closed in on it's target with the two humans, along with Guilmon shouting for Dorumon to look out… only for the attack to be countered with another fire attack.

"Just give up while you're ahead Impmon…" Coronamon sighed, seeming to be the least surprised and even stepping in front of Dorumon. The small fire lion's blue eyes narrowed and his voice went stern as he stared at the virus type Digimon. "You know you can't win against me."

Impmon growled, his ears lowering and teeth bared at the Vaccine type. His green eyes glanced past the orange fire lion to Dorumon and then to the humans and Guilmon… before stopping on the blond haired girl who stared at him with worried green eyes. Impmon paused for a moment as he looked to the human… before turning around with a scoff.

"Pheh not like I'm in the mood anymore. The human's are making me feel sick," Impmon spat as he soon leapt away from the scene into the trees.

"What's with that Digimon?" Shizu asked out loud, her left eye twitching a little from how rude the little virus type was. Her brother on the other hand gazed over to Anna, having noticed how the virus type had almost seemed to look at the blond with regret… and how said blond was now looking down and had her long hair covering her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Digital World: Unknown Time; 'Holy Mansion'**_

" _AREN'T YOU KNIGHTS SUPPOSED TO BE HONORABLE?!" A humanoid female Digimon in a purple robe covering a black catsuit shouted in anger, her grey eyes seemed like they were trying to hold back tears through her anger at the three knights that surrounded her… and the Digimon that once served her were running away from the area._

" _Sorry, M'Lady… but my code of Honor doesn't involve serving a demoness for life," The black knight, Alphamon responded with narrowed golden eyes. The two white knights on either side of him both shared a look of guilt for the trick that was pulled. The red and white one glanced back towards the woman who was shaking in anger with pity._

" _If you lying bastards are supposed to be the protectors of the Digital World…" All three Knights froze up at the sight of a green energy glowing around the woman. "THEN TO HELL WITH THE DIGITAL WORLD!"_

 _From the long sleeve of her purple robe, the demoness produced an orb with a glowing red symbol in it… and then causing it to corrode and turn to dust within her golden hand and the minute the dust hit the ground a larger version of the symbol, the Code Key of Pride appeared with a red glow next to the beautiful digimon._

" _Glad to hear you come around Lilithmon," a smooth male voice came from the symbol as a male with blond hair, blue eyes and was in a white bodysuit and black overcoat materialized within the symbol. The ten wings on his back, the right being angel wings and the left being demonic, all stretched out and made the red symbol disappear._

 _He turned his blue eyes to the Knights and smirked at the shocked looks on both Alphamon as well as the white Knight that had a WarGreymon head for his right arm, and a MetalGarurumon for the left._

" _How nice to see my old students once again as well. I see you've been improving since you lot locked me away into the Dark Area so long ago." His smirk widened at the shocked look in the red and white knight's eyes. "And you seem to be making new recruitments as well."_

 _Soon as those words lest his lips, Alphamon and the fusion Knight, Omnimon were instantly on the attack and the Pride Demon Lord, Lucemon, was smirking all the while as he was instantly prepared to fight as well. Lilithmon, who was right next to the fallen angel, looked up with pure hatred and even joined her fellow Demon Lord._

 _The red and white knight, though scared from the stories he had grown up learning about the Demon Lord of Pride, was fully prepared to jump in and join his fellow knight. However other plans seemed to be made as a gunshot stopped the knight from advancing. Quickly turning his attention to where the gunshot came from, the knight's golden eyes widened at the sight of the demon biker Beelzemon._

" _Why spoil their reunion when we got our own," Beelzemon smirked from his perch on the railings up above. "So, what do you go by now?"_

" _Gallantmon…" The knight responded, a mix of emotions mixed in both his voice along with his eyes as he looked up at the biker. Everything from anger, to relief, to sadness, to joy, all these emotions were present but Gallantmon couldn't settle on a single one as he shook while holding onto his lance and shield. "H-How… did you escape the Dark Area?"_

" _Simple, I swallowed my pride and accepted help from the royal pain in the ass over there," Beelzemon lazily pointed over to where Lucemon was amidst the fight he was in. The biker glanced down at the knight with an almost unreadable expression on his face._

" _So, ya wanna ditch and get something ta eat?" The question caught Gallantmon off guard… just as much as the almost sad smile that made it onto Beelzemon's face. "For old times sake that is."_

 _Gallantmon stared up at the lounging demon, sadness entering his eyes._

" _Brother…" Beelzemon frowned at the tone of voice the knight used. The demon biker pushed himself off the ledge and landed on his feet not to far away from the red and white knight. "You know we can't go back… not after what you did."_

" _Bastards were asking for it and ya know it," Beelzemon muttered, turning his gaze away from Gallantmon and landing on the fight going on between the others, both sides seemingly evenly matched as they fought. None of them seemed to notice the two conversing. "Look, I'm trying ta make things right this-"_

" _Then give up and come with us peacefully," Gallantmon interrupted, knowing exactly what the other virus type was going to say._

" _Don't be an idiot! Ya know those damn bastards would try ta code me!" Anger began to flash in Beelzemon's eyes, while sadness and a bit of contained anger continued on in Gallantmon's. "Better ta take their code before they take mine."_

" _Why do you always have to be so stubborn?! Can't you just listen to me and let me help you for once?" The knight snapped, causing the biker's red eyes to narrow further._

" _You calling me stubborn?! If you had just listened to ME at the time none of this would have happened!" Beelzemon shot back, both parties were slowly getting more angry with one another._

" _Listen to you?! That's all I ever did until YOU had to go kill those Digimon and then disappear for years! It's about time YOU listened to ME for once and quite while you're-" Gallantmon shouted only to get cut off by a gunshot and a bullet brushing past his head. The knight's eyes widened but soon narrowed, missing how Beelzemon's hand shook as he pointed one of his Berenjena shotguns at the red and white knight._

" _So be it… you made your choice…"_

 **Human World: Present time**

"I could have taken him..." Dorumon insisted as he angrily munched on a chocolate bar Anna gave to him, while Katsu sighed at his partner.

"Sure you could have…" The boy muttered, causing his partner to shoot a glare up at him.

"I'm sorry you kid's had to deal with him," Coronamon spoke up the twins and their partners looking over towards the fire Lion and the blond haired girl, who still look down at her lap.

"What even caused that Digimon to attack Dorumon?" Shizu asked, still miffed at the Digimon for attacking her brother's partner.

"I didn't do crap!" Dorumon exclaimed, only to pause when Guilmon patted his large clawed hand on his head gently.

"Calm down… you get really mean when you're mad," Guilmon pointed out as he continued to gently pat the small furry dragon's head. The purple fluffy dragon's eyes narrowed more out of annoyance with each pat on his head.

"Can you stop?" Dorumon whispered, his tone and expression annoyed. Guilmon's ears went up for a moment before lowering apologetically.

"Impmon… tends to attack unprovoked often…" Anna spoke up, her voice low and her head turned slightly to their direction. "He… does this often… attacking that is…"

"You know that digimon?" Shizu asked, eyes wide in curiosity and learning in, sandwiching Coronamon between her and Anna. It didn't help at all when Guilmon joined in with the leaning.

"Back up…. Squishing… me…" Coronamon wheezed and Anna looked a little uncomfortable herself as she felt like she was nearly being pushed off the bench. Both Shizu and Guilmon blinked before backing up, Guilmon with a lowered head and Shizu with a sheepish smile… though both did apologize rather quickly.

Both Coronamon and Anna sighed in content at having their personal space bubbles back. Before Anna could answer, the little fire lion answered first.

"Impmon's rather infamous around here… He's known for picking fights with any tamed Digimon, but seems to favor attacking Vaccines more than anything else."

Katsu frowned, having a feeling that wasn't the entire truth from how Anna seemed to frown a little… but decided to leave it be as he knew that people didn't always want to talk… like him. That and he didn't like doing it much especially with Dorumon constantly voicing his mumbles for all to hear.

"Think they're covering something up?" Dorumon whispered, catching Katsu off guard. Katsu glanced back to the others, seeing as his sister seemed to be asking multiple questions about the town and a few other things, before finally replying to Dorumon.

"... Maybe… but I don't… I don't think we should push them…" Katsu whispered back, knowing for a fact they barely knew them… and really shouldn't push that little trust. Dorumon frowned, not really liking the fact they weren't calling them out, but decided to follow his partner's example and keep quiet.

…

As soon as Anna got home, she went right up the stairs, through the halls and to her room. Coronamon sighed as she left and went to the phone, dialing a number he knew by heart as he picked it up. It rang a few times on the other end before someone finally answered.

" _Coronamon? Is Anna okay?"_ A male voice asked on the other end as soon as it was answered. Coronamon smiled lightly at the voice.

"Yeah Nathan… She had a pretty good time today. Her internet friend wasn't a hoax and seems pretty nice," Coronamon reported, the sound of the man sighing in relief on the other end wasn't missed.

" _Thank the Lord… Is she alright now? Does she want me to pick up dinner for the night?"_

"Relax partner. We both know she loves when you bring dinner… besides I think she just needs a little alone time now."

" _Okay… Sorry just… It's her first time going out with friends in two years."_ The sound of papers shuffling over the line, as well as the sound of a computer turning off were all things the vaccine type digimon heard.

"Just getting off work I hear."

" _Yeah, I'll be home in an hour… Just… Make sure Anna's okay till then…"_

"Of course."

As the phone call was going on, Anna sat on the computer chair in her room looking out the window with a look of longing. She pulled her legs up to her chest after spinning it away from the window to the computer set up on her desk. She turned the set up on, before stealing one more glance to the window. A faint sense of hope in her eyes as she looked for something that wasn't there. It did fade rather quickly when there was nothing for her to see.

 _I… guess it is to much to ask…_ Anna thought sadly as she turned her attention back to the computer and picked up a drawing tablet to begin her work for a video she was working on.

As she worked, she never noticed Impmon sitting in the large tree outside her window, looking in at her as he rested on the large branch. Ears lowered as he watched the human go on with her life. He watched as Coronamon entered the room and seemed to talk to the blond about something… probably dinner if the imp remembered the time the blond's father would get home…. Or perhaps it was about earlier.

Coronamon left the room not long after, making it clear it was more about dinner and the virus sighed in relief at the shorter conversation between them and lowering the chances of getting spotted by either one. Impmon closed his eyes to relax when a voice nearly made him jump out of the tree.

"... Impmon?" Apparently Anna noticed him as she was turning back to the computer. The blond had her hands on the window sill and was looking right at him with wide green eyes and worry in them. Impmon immediately turned his green eyes away from the human's own and began to move as if to leave.

"W-Wait!" Impmon froze for a moment but kept his gaze away from the human's face. "P-Please…. At… at least stay for dinner…"

The virus type could practically hear the worry raising in her tone and he could practically see her expression in his own mind… but he kept his eyes off of her and his head low.

"I… I mean you got injured… please…" Anna pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes as she spoke.

"... I ain't staying…" Anna froze at those words for a moment, before looking down as the tears began… and a pitiful smile made itself known on her lips.

"... I see… S-Sorry for… for wasting your time then…" Impmon frowned at her words but held back what he wanted to say… especially with her next words. "Just… stay safe…"

"... Ya know I should be telling you that…" Impmon muttered before jumping out of the tree and leaving before Anna could talk, or even address what he had said. Anna just gazed after the virus type with tears still rolling down her cheeks as he left.

 _ **Next day: Shizu and Katsu's home**_

Shizu was already up before her brother, parents and even the two digimon and was already getting everything together for another day to hang out with her internet friend. The black haired girl wasn't even out of her pajamas yet and had woken up early from her excitement.

 _Oh! Maybe she'll like some of these movies! Wait would she even like the_ _ **Rose Crusader**_ _trilogy? I mean, it's the first movie series to have an all Digimon main cast and… Maybe stick with_ _ **Digital Detective**_ _to be safe…_ Shizu thought as she browsed through her collection of movies.

Finally settling on her choices she packed them away into a backpack she had pulled out of one of the boxes. Before she could go looking for other things that she could pack for the day with her new friend, she felt something lean up on her back and put their full weight on her… nearly making her fall to the floor.

"Shizuuu…. Mornin..." Guilmon yawned as he continued to lean on his partner. Shizu gave her partner a pat on the head as she struggled to keep up right against her partner's weight.

"M-Morning Guilmon… could you… get off me…. Please?" Shizu pleaded as she tried to keep herself upright.

"Nooo… comfy…" Guilmon slurred, still half asleep as he tried to nuzzle into the black haired girl's back.

"Then… go back… to bed buddy…"

"But… Shizu's up… So I'm up…"

Shizu sighed before deciding to use… drastic measures to get Guilmon to wake up more.

"If you… get off me… We can have breakfast."

At the final words the human girl spoke Guilmon perked up enough that he actually got off Shizu's back and stared at her with more alert eyes.

"We can?"

"Might as well," Shizu sighed, relieved to not have the red dinosaur on her back anymore. She soon stood up and began to head for the kitchen with the excited, and much more awake Guilmon following after her. His tail wagging in excitement as he followed her.

About an hour later her parents had woken up and joined them both for breakfast… and a few minutes later her brother came out of his room, carrying Dorumon in his arms and both of them looking like they were still tired.

"You two better not have broken another alarm clock," the mother scolded as she saw the two enter.

"... No… it was on the bookshelf…" Dorumon groaned as Katsu sat down at the dining room table with the smaller purple dragon on his lap. Shizu smirked with pride as she scooped up a spoon full of her Lucky Charms cereal.

"Best idea ever," Shizu muttered to herself with pride before taking the bite of her food. She didn't miss the tired glare she got from her brother or his partner, but really she didn't care either.

….

Shizu had been waiting for hours for Anna to respond to a text she sent. It was nearly eleven when the blond finally texted her back.

 _ **Sorry… just woke up. Give me a few minutes to get ready?**_

Shizu sighed in relief that it wasn't anything worse. The black haired girl responded back with an Okay before going back to the waiting game.

"Is Anna almost ready?" Guilmon asked, slowly growing bored over the wait. He and Shizu were on the couch, the human girl was sitting next to one of the arm rests… while Guilmon took up the rest of it and had his head in her lap.

"Just a bit buddy," Shizu smiled and patted the red dino's muzzle… even as his stomach growled for food. "You want a snack to hold you over?"

"Yeeeessss~!"

 **Anna's House; Few minutes Later**

Anna had just given up after brushing her long hair half way and settled for tying it up into a messy ponytail again to finish up getting ready for the day. She soon pulled up her phone and texted Shizu that she was ready and where they could meet up once again.

"Anna sweetheart," the voice of her dad called out to her as she exited the bathroom. Her father was a tall well built man, as needed for his job. His hair was a light brown, along with the finely trimmed beard on his face, and his forest green eyes were behind a pair of black framed glasses.

"Y-Yes dad?" Anna stammered, a little surprised he was here so late in the day.

"You… Are you going out with friends again today?" Her father asked, a little concern on his face.

"Yes… w-we were going… to come back here… i-if that's okay." Anna stammered, feeling a little nervous talking to her father. She knew he wasn't a big fan of her meeting with someone from the internet to begin with, but now she didn't know what he would think of her bringing said person home.

"... Just… be safe and make sure to clean up any mess you two make," Nathan sighed as he held his arms out, signalling for his daughter to come in for a hug. The blond smiled and followed through.

"Thank you dad!" Nathan couldn't help but smile himself… it's been awhile since he last saw his only child smile. "Um Dad… Quick question before I go…"

"Yes?"

"Don't… Don't you have work today?" At that Nathan couldn't help but chuckle. He had been waiting for this exact question and moment for a long time.

"Well, I got the day off. Soo, I get to spend today with my little Anna Banana and meet her little friend." Anna frowned at her dad's words and a feeling of dread started to go through her.

"Dad please don't…"

"Please don't what my little Pajama Monkey?"

"Just… all of that… please don't while my friend is here…" Anna begged. "Especially the Pajama Monkey one!"

"But you were the most adorable little monkey."

"Dad! I was five!"

"I make no promises to never talk about my adorable monkey child."

"And like that I'm out the door…" Anna muttered as she quickly walked around her father and down the stairs.

"Stay safe monkey!" Nathan called out, even as his daughter groaned back an "Okay" as she left. The man sighed as Coronamon came up to him from the kitchen with cooked poptarts in his hands.

"You know after that she's going to lock you out of the office and her room again right?" The fire lion asked as he took a big bite from one of the toasted treats.

"Oh I know, that's why I pocketed the keys to both rooms." Nathan smiled as his partner look up at him with a quirked brow, but shook his head.

"Whatever you say partner…"

….

Shizu and Guilmon waited at the park as Anna came running over, definitely in a better mood then she was at the end of their encounter yesterday. Though the girl seemed nervous once again.

"N-No Katsu or Dorumon today?" Anna asked, glancing around for the girls twin and his partner.

"Nope! Just us girls… and Guilmon today!" Shizu grinned and Guilmon's tail wagged as he hurried over to Anna.

"Ya have any snacks again?"

"Seriously Guilmon? We just ate before we left…." Shizu sighed as her partner was handed a chocolate bar by Anna. "And why do you have so many sweets on you everytime I see you?"

"... I like to give wild Digimon treats whenever I can…" Anna muttered in embarrassment as Guilmon nearly ate the chocolate bar without removing the wrapper first. "B-Besides I think Guilmon's just getting closer to Digivolving soon."

"Huh- Wait like a growth spurt right?" Shizu asked, then thought about it a bit. "Wait... that would explain when he and Dorumon practically ate everything from the fridge before they Digivolved to Rookie Level…"

"It's more like a boost to their energy levels really… But yeah Before they unlock their next Digivolution most Digimon will eat a lot till they do Digivolve," Anna recited as she handed another chocolate bar to the hungry Dinosaur Digimon. The red Digimon gobbled it up eagerly after he got it.

"Oh Geez… Mom and dad are gonna blow a lot of money on food for a while then…" Shizu winced as she thought about it more. She immediately felt so sorry for her parents for the foreseeable future.

"Upside, you'll be a little a head in school then once he does Digivolve," Anna smiled but slowly it seemed to turn into an almost longing frown. Shizu picked up on this surprisingly quick and decided to say something to hopefully get her friend out of the downed mood.

"Speaking of school… What school do you go to?" Shizu asked, immediately gaining Anna's attention on her. "I mean, if it's close to my school we could hang out afterwards!"

"... I'm uh… I'm actually home schooled…" Anna admitted, the trio starting to make their way to Anna's home as they continued to talk.

Both were slowly getting out of the uncomfortable mood that happened earlier and going off on a few different topics, thanks to Guilmon joining in happily. One of which was asked before they arrived on Anna's street.

"If you were a tamer what kinda partner would you like?" Guilmon asked, they had been on the topic of tamers as a whole, mostly on the topic of movies that had them in it. Anna paused with a sad but thoughtful look.

"I'm… I'm not really picky personally… but probably a fun loving partner who sticks by me through thick and thin," Anna admitted, looking like she did want to say more… but seemed to hold back on going all out. Guilmon didn't pick up on it though and thought about it for a bit.

"Like me?" Shizu tried to hold back her giggles at her partner's innocent question while Anna blinked. A large smile crossed Anna's face as she patted Guilmon on the head and then stage whispered to the Digimon.

"Yeah, but I don't want Shizu to know my plans." Shizu lost it at that.

"How dare you!" The black haired girl laughed, Guilmon and Anna both joined in not to long after.

"Oh no! I've been caught!" Anna dramatically declared, trying to control her laughter as she did. Carefully the blond grabbed Guilmon's arm and started to playfully drag him with her. "Time to run!"

"Noooooo~! Shizu Help, I'm being Digi-napped!" Guilmon giggled as he followed after the blond with Shizu following behind, laughing all the way.

"Stop ye fiend!" Anna couldn't stop laughing at that comment, she had to stop as her breath got short from the running and laughing at the same time, but she was still giggling and smiling all the while.

None of the children noticing Impmon watching them from above on a rooftop. His ears lowered a little and spaded tail drooped before perking up a little bit as an idea started to form in his head after seeing the joy that all three had practically radiating off them.

….

Katsu and Dorumon were working on unpacking while Katsu's parents were out at work. Well… more like Katsu was doing the work while Dorumon was sitting on the couch watching a movie from the collection he found while unpacking.

"Katsu! Did you know you're parents had a movie about Knights with Digimon in them?" Dorumon asked as he was only a few minutes into the movie, his tail wagging a little as the movie played out.

"Uh… What's it rated?" Katsu asked, placing some pictures up on some shelves. One of which was when Shizu had first brought Guilmon, who was Gigimon at the time, home. It had the seven year old little girl in a T-shirt that was just a little too big on her, a pair of shorts, mud and dirt covering some of the clothing and her face and hands… as well as the happy little red lizard in the picture.

"Hold on…" Dorumon picked the DVD case up to check when the "F-Bomb" got dropped from the movie and soon after the little purple furred dragon finally responded. "It's rated R!"

"... Then no I didn't!" Katsu immediately tried to tune it out after that and placed a few more pictures up as well as little trinkets and ornaments. He did however pause when he found the first picture he took with Dorumon. Katsu himself was only nine at the time, he had found the little baby digimon outside, injured and sick. He took pity on the little guy… and got hurt a bit himself trying to keep him safe and get him to his house. That was the easy part at the time, seeing as little Dodomon (Dorumon) was out cold at the time… when he was awake he would bite anyone that got close to him.

 _That was around the time Shizu started to talk to Anna online…_ Katsu thought as he looked at his younger self who had bandages on his hands from a few of the harder bites Dodomon had given him… but was holding onto the little baby Digimon like if he let the little one go he would fade away. The little Digimon in the picture also seemed to be shying away from the camera by burying his little face into Katsu's shirt.

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ Katsu jumped at the voice from the TV and turned to see his partner was leaning in excitedly at the fight going on the screen between two mega level Digimon.

"Kick her ass Omnimon!" Dorumon shouted, tail wagging a little at the well choreographed fight.

"You know mom would kill you if she heard you say that…" Katsu mumbled. He never really understood why his partner liked to watch a lot of R rated movies when his parents weren't home… but now that he really looked at it, it did look like a pretty good movie. Especially the battle scenes.

….

"Whoa… you're house is nice." Shizu commented once she saw the house.

It was a large two story house, with a large tree in the yard that had one or two branches that nearly tapped at one of the windows. The paleish Green color, with the off white trim painted on the outside made it stand out from the other houses nearby and if Shizu was being honest… it looked kinda bigger then her new one. She wasn't sure exactly but from what she could tell, it at least seemed that way to her.

"Thanks…. Though I keep telling dad blue would look much better…" Anna muttered the last part, slightly annoyed that her dad picked the one color that stood out in the neighborhood. She already had enough of that for one life…

"You kids took your time," Coronamon's voice called out to them from the opened front door. Both girls had failed to notice that the rookie had opened the door… and that Guilmon had already wandered inside, probably smelling the food inside.

Anna just smiled softly before escorting Shizu into her home… only for the blond's father to be found in the kitchen setting down two trays of freshly baked cookies onto the counter… before putting in at least two more and letting Guilmon lick the bowl clean.

"Just in time. I would offer if you girls wanted to lick the spoons, but it seems your partner here beat you to it," Nathan laughed, and offered the girls each a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks Dad," Anna smiled as she took the cookie, wincing a little from the heat coming from it but still eager to have the freshly baked goodness.

"Thanks Mr… Anna's dad!" Shizu exclaimed and nearly shoved the whole cookie in her mouth… but stopped because of how hot it was.

"Please, Nathan or Mr. Zakuri will do," Nathan smiled, and was already prepared for the surprised and astonished look on the visiting child.

"N-Nathan Z-Zakuri?! As in, the same Nathan Zakuri who has the world record of holding the World Champion Tamer title?!"

Anna winced a little at the volume of Shizu's voice… and also frowned a little almost expecting her friend to change how she acted around her.

"Hey, current champ might take it if she can hold it for two more years," Nathan laughed as Shizu looked on in aw before turning to Anna.

"You never told me your dad was a champion!" Anna nearly braced herself for anything like 'No wonder you know so much about Digimon' or 'If he's a champion wouldn't you have a Digimon'... stuff like that but wasn't prepared for what Shizu did say.

"Think he could give me a few strategy pointers if I decide to enter some tournaments?"

"Uh… I… think so?" Anna responded, looking to her father with a questioning glance as if to confirm or deny it.

"Of course, any friend of my little monkey get's free tips." Anna's expression dropped while Shizu looked like she was trying not to giggle… and Guilmon looked up from the bowl he was licking with a confused expression and bits of dough on his muzzle.

"Why ya calling Anna a monkey?" Guilmon asked, not noticing how Anna groaned and buried her face into her hands out of embarrassment, while Coronamon entered the room and spoke up before Nathan could.

"Basically when Anna was five, she had these onesie Pajamas that had a monkey hood and tail. She wore it practically everyday and used to throw fits when she had to wear something else," Coronamon informed with a smile, even though Anna was still groaning loudly into her hands.

"I have pictures if you want to-"

"NO DAD, SHE'S GOOD! HER PARTNER'S GOOD, WE'RE GOING TO MY ROOM! OKAY BYE!" Anna practically screamed as she grabbed both Shizu and Guilmon then proceeded to drag them off to her room quickly to get away from her father.

Once the kids were out of the room, Nathan sighed.

"They grow up so fast…"

"To be fair though you did the same when your parents brought up the 'Sailor Suit' story, when you introduced them to Heather." Coronamon laughed as Nathan coughed into his hand trying to hide his own embarrassment.

"We promised to never speak of that again…"

"Hey, you embarrass your daughter enough you're gonna need to get embarrassed as well my friend," Coronamon shrugged knowing his partner always had problems not knowing when to stop at times… unless he was given a stopping point by someone or something.

Back with the kids, Shizu took in Anna's room and wasn't all that surprised it was a bit bigger than her own at home.

On the walls were posters of some movies that had played a while back, but the most common were ones that were from the infamous **Dark Warrior** spin off series that stared the Blackwargreymon from the **Rose Crusader** movies. A few rare looking Digimon cards placed into frames were hung up as if to display the whole glory of the rare cards, a T.V. was just across from her bed and had a small DVD player attached to it, and a lone picture frame was placed face down on the computer desk.

"I'm so… so sorry about my dad…" Anna sighed as she slumped down onto her bed.

"Hey, if you're family doesn't embarrass you that means that something's wrong with them," Shizu shrugged, a small frown crossing her face as she thought about something in her past. Guilmon had went over to the computer setup and was curious about the picture frame… but stopped when Shizu sounded sad.

"But your mom does embarrassing things all the time Shizu!" Guilmon pointed out quickly trying to comfort his partner and ignoring the picture frame. At the Digimon's outburst, Anna saw the downcast look Shizu had, but it turned into a soft smile at her partner's words. Wanting to help the blond thought of something that could help get her friend out of her saddened mood.

"... Wanna watch a few movies?"

….

Katsu was sitting there on the couch with a large bowl of popcorn as he and Dorumon watched the sequel movie to the first one the small purple furred dragon had watched. The two were greatly invested as the second one focused on a Gallantmon fighting to protect the innocent digimon from any Nightmare Soldiers sent by their Empress Lilithmon.

"How many movies of these do you think there are?" Dorumon asked as a quiet part was going on.

"If… this is a series based on the legends of Royal Knights, then there's probably one for each knight," Katsu answered as the screen shifted to the Dark Area and focused on Lilithmon seemingly plotting to put an end to the knights.

The two were munching away on popcorn and had their full attention on the screen that neither of them payed attention to the sound of the door opening… or even the fact that Katsu's mother had returned home from work.

Just when Lilithmon had gotten word from a messenger DemiDevimon about a powerful being that could help her beat the Royal Knights, Katsu and Dorumon jumped at the sound of the boy's mother clearing her throat loudly.

"You know you're not allowed to watch those movies Katsu," the mother sternly spoke as she crossed her arms and looked at her son with disapproving eyes. The boy bit his lower lip and looked away with shame.

"Relax Natalie… I put the movies on and dragged Katsu into it," Dorumon owned up, handling the situation better and decided to take the blame. It was a usual thing by this point really. The mother just sighed at the Digimon and rubbed at her forehead.

"I swear Dorumon… you're probably one of the worst influences on Katsu…" She walked over and was about to turn the TV off when both the child and the Digimon begged her to stop for a moment.

"Can't… we please just finish this movie first?" Katsu begged, really wanting to know what happens next.

"We're just getting to the good part!" was what Dorumon had begged for. Both had proceeded to give Natalie puppy dog eyes. The woman looked between the two with her stern look and over to the television before finally sighing and sitting down on the couch herself.

"We finish this movie, then no TV for either of you for the rest of the night," Natalie responded finally, grabbing a handful of popcorn and munching on it herself. The screen showing the beautiful mega level demoness meeting up with a demon biker in a wasteland that had digimon turning into fresh code around him.

" _Help me kill those disgusting Knights… and I'll give you anything your heart desires."_

" _Anything huh?"_ the biker laughed on screen and Dorumon couldn't help but almost feel… like he knew exactly what the leather clad mega was going to say next… as well as a lingering sense of anger at the newly appeared villain in the movie.

" _I want a challenge for once, and no more fucking weaklings to spoil my coding."_

….

After a few movies Shizu and Guilmon had to go home for dinner, but they had at least left in high spirits. When offered to be driven home by Anna's father, Shizu and Guilmon politely refused and were now walking home with a pep in their step.

"Blackwargreymon was so cool in Dark Warrior! I mean he was cool as an anti hero in the Rose Crusader series… But holy crap I didn't think he would be good in a stand alone!" Shizu squealed as she and Guilmon walked back home. Still happy about the movie she watched.

"I think I like him better in Dark Warrior then Rose Crusader!" Guilmon exclaimed in excitement, tail wagging a bit from joy as he kept pace with his partner on their trip home. "He was pretty mean in Rose Crusader after all… but he wasn't as mean in that movie!"

The two talked a bit more about some of their favorite scenes in the movie as they walked, as they got near a tree though they got interrupted by a small figure jumping down in front of them. Startled by the sudden appearance, both Guilmon and Shizu were surprised to see it was Impmon… though if it was the same Impmon that attacked Dorumon the other day, neither were completely sure.

"Ya know, it's pretty stupid for some kids ta be wandering around by themselves." Impmon snickered, after seeing their startled reactions to his jumping out at them. He leaned up against the tree all relaxed as he eyed each of them and even felt his smirk grow a little wider at Shizu's annoyed reaction.

"We're not stupid! And we're not wandering! I know exactly where we're going," Shizu argued, puffing up her chest with pride at the end while Guilmon's ears lowered a bit and followed Shizu's example by growling a little at the imp.

"Hey relax toots, I ain't here to fight ya or you're big red dinosaur." Impmon rolled his eyes, not taking either of them seriously but also holding his hands up to in an 'I surrender' kind of fashion. "In fact I ain't even here ta talk to ya at all really."

"Then what-" Shizu began only to be cut off by the smaller digimon.

"I'm actually here ta talk to your partner actually."

"Me?" Guilmon asked, surprise and confusion mixing together at hearing those words from the smaller virus type. Shizu looked at the imp with suspicion.

"Quick question… why?"

"Quick to the point I see huh?" Impmon snickered. "Few reasons actually. One this town doesn't get many Viruses like us around here so it's nice ta meet the new guy ya know."

"Uh huh…" Shizu wasn't buying what the small demon child digimon was selling at the moment.

"But I thought this was a tamer town…" Guilmon muttered, confused on what Impmon meant.

"I'll get ta that after my next point since ya'll are clearly new to 'Tamer Towns' an' all." Impmon straightened up a bit and walked over to the larger virus type Digimon, Shizu tensed a bit and Guilmon tilted his head a little in curiosity.

"My next point was gonna be ta see if ya wanted ta try and be friends." Impmon held his gloved, three fingered hand out as if for a handshake towards Guilmon. "After all… we Viruses gotta stick together ya know."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Digital World: Unknown Time, Unknown location.**_

" _HEY YOU DAMN VIRUSES GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted as two rookie leveled virus type digimon sprinted down a street and swerved right into the alleys. Navigating through them was completely second nature for them from how easily they ran though and even went through a few quick hidden ways until they could confirm they were safe._

" _I can't believe how easy we got away with that!" the smaller one, an Impmon laughed as he went into the bag he had and pulled out some food. His accomplice, a Guilmon lowered his finned ears a little bit out of guilt for stealing but still his tail wagged just a little bit in joy at even having food._

" _How long do ya think this will last us brother?" Guilmon asked as he poked through his own bag of food, being much bigger than the smaller Digimon's as he could carry more. Impmon took up a thinking pose as he counted through his own bag and muttered something about the red dino's own bag before snapping his fingers._

" _Rationing everything out, I'd say nearly two weeks little bro."_

 _Guilmon gasped in joy and glanced down at his bag for a moment then back to his older brother._

" _That long?!"_

" _That's just rationing Guilmon. Two pieces for each of us every day, one for earlier morning, the other for later evening and we can probably make it last a little longer than two weeks… if they don't go bad first that is," Impmon pointed out as he thought about it a little more than, Guilmon getting a little bored as his brother seemed to be lost in thought for a moment before snapping back once the smaller Virus finished up his calculations._

" _Well we'll have enough for three meals each day for a week give or take a day or two."_

 _Guilmon felt like he was going to cry from joy at hearing that… it was rare when they would be able to eat that often after all. Even when it was just Impmon going out for food back when he was still an In Training level, a full three meals was still rare for them._

" _Am I dreaming or is this really happening?" Guilmon asked with the beginnings of his tears of joy peeking out in the corners of his golden eyes. Impmon smiled up to his younger brother, pride and joy clearly shining in his emerald colored eyes._

" _It's really happening, ya can eat some now if ya want."_

 _Not needing to be told twice Guilmon grabbed some of the food from his bag and started to chow down. Impmon smiled and let Guilmon eat first before he even grabbed any food for himself. As he took a bite though, the brothers heard some screaming coming from outside the alleyways. Guilmon's ears lowered as did Impmon's but unlike the larger Virus type, the smaller one looked a little more impassive._

" _More prejudice going on again?" Guilmon questioned, face and heart dropping at his own words._

" _More like a riot of some kind…" Impmon muttered as he took another bite, spaded tail twitching a little as the screams got louder outside where he and his brother resided._

" _F-For us?" Guilmon shuddered and made himself seem a little smaller out of fear. Impmon perked up and instantly went over to Guilmon's side and pulled him into a comforting hug._

" _Shh, it's alright… They'll have to get through me first…" Impmon gently patted Guilmon on the head, trying to comfort and calm his younger brother first. "Besides, it's too many to be for us…"_

 _Guilmon slowly began to relax in his older brother's embrace and nuzzled a little closer, enjoying the comfort his only family gave him. The two sat like that for a little while until the sound of something completely different played outside of the alleyways, both of the brothers growing confused. The sound of combat between Digimon wasn't new to the brothers… but this sounded much more different than a petty squabble for a free meal, or to take down a thief._

" _Impmon…"_

" _I don't know…" The imp muttered and carefully walked to where the sound was coming from. Guilmon trailed after, paying attention to his brother's hand signals to stay low and quiet as they reached the entrance of the alleys… only to see a white knight with a sword coming out of a WarGreymon head on his left arm slashing through a wave of Nightmare Soldiers and using the cannon coming from the MetalGarurumon head on his right to blast a few back._

 _Impmon and Guilmon watched in awe seeing the Royal Knight hold his own against the large number of Digimon. Both were distracted and absorbed in watching one of the Digital World's protectors neither noticed one of the Nightmare Soldiers drop down behind them until they were both picked up in the giant skeletal hands of the SkullGreymon._

" _IMPMON!" Guilmon screamed in fear as he struggled in the grasp of the skeletal Ultimate Level. Impmon's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to get out of the grip and get to his brother._

" _HOLD ON!" Impmon screamed, able to get out of the grip a little easier due to his smaller size… but was soon thrown down to the ground hard before he could even crawl completely out. The smaller rookie gasped then screamed from the pain upon impact._

" _IMPMON!" The larger rookie screamed as he saw his older brother slam into the ground, small bits of data jumping up off of him from the force and from the street below as well. The Ultimate paid no attention as they instead stepped out of the ally with their hostage, fully intent on using the rookie to get leverage and ignoring the injured one behind them._

 _ **D-Damn it!**_ _Impmon tried to turn himself around to push himself up, only to stumble a little from the pain. Bits of his own data still falling off of him as he stubbornly pushed himself up to stand again. His vision blurred as he watched the skeletal looming Figure get a little ways away from where he was._

" _Let… My b… brother… go!" Impmon shouted as he forced himself to stand up. The Ultimate Level ignored the Rookie and instead sent an attack at the Royal Knight. Impmon growled, his fanged teeth baring as he summoned up a fireball._

" _I SAID LET MY BROTHER GO YOU USELESS SACK OF ROTTEN LEFTOVERS!" Impmon screamed as he threw the fireball at the large skeletal figure's leg… only to find it did next to nothing but leave a small black scorch mark on the once white bone. The skeletal Digimon stopped what it was doing for a moment and glared down at the tiny rookie with it's beady green eyes._

 _For a moment, a spark of fear went through Impmon… the knowledge of how weak and small he actually was next to the large hulking figure hit him like the ground did not to long ago. His spaded tail quivered behind him in fear and it felt like his whole life flashed before him to the very moment he was in… the feeling of being weak and unable to do anything making his fear turn into anger at himself. His eyes stared right up into the Ultimate's own and the Rookie refused to close them… or back down._

 _Before he could be attacked by the larger Digimon, a blade cut through the SkullGreymon and turned the Nightmare Soldier into data. Guilmon dropped to the ground, having been released and immediately ran over to Impmon's side._

 _Impmon on the other hand looked completely shocked and was frozen as he stares up at the Royal Knight who saved him and his brother. Omnimon stood there, having his sword pointed down and away from the two young ones._

" _Please stay behind me. I'll get you two out of here and to safety," Omnimon spoke gently, quickly turning back around to take out any of Lucemon's forces that dared to attack the city. Guilmon looked up with awe inspired eyes at those words… while Impmon seemed to be lost more in his own world._

 _ **Human World: Present Time**_

Guilmon blinked in confusion and surprise at Impmon's words. Friends? Guilmon was always happy to make new friends… but Shizu didn't seem too keen on being friends with Impmon… not to mention the smaller virus type did attack Dorumon unprovoked.

 _Then again… maybe he's willing to try to be nice._ Guilmon thought for a bit and smiled.

"I like having more friends! I'm Guilmon by the way!" The red virus exclaimed proudly, his clawed hands (paws?) picking up one of Impmon's three fingered, red gloved hands before shaking it rapidly and both startling, and shaking the small purple imp.

"... You can't be serious…" Shizu muttered, staring at Impmon and practically calling out any bullshit he might have had. Not that it was clear from how the imp seemed to be trying to keep his arm from possibly being pulled off from the friendly Guilmon.

"Okay, ya can stop now!" Impmon exclaimed, wanting to be done with the shaking going on. Once Guilmon did stop, Impmon shook his hand a little bit before rubbing at it. "Geez ya trying to take a mon's arm off or what?" he muttered quietly to himself, before straightening up and clearing his throat.

"Course I'm serious toots, I'm usually 75% serious on a daily basis."

"That's a big percent." Guilmon muttered.

"And the other 25%?" Shizu questioned as she rose a disbelieving brow.

"Sarcastic comebacks and bad decisions. Ya know everyday normal things." Impmon shrugged, not seeming to care much about Shizu's critical gaze or obvious distrust. He was used to it by this point in his life.

"So what's different with tamer towns?" Guilmon spoke up with a slight tilt of his head and a claw at his lower lip as he remembered Impmon saying something about Tamer Towns being different than what they think. Impmon's ear twitched a little before a sarcastic grin spread across his face.

"Let's just say THIS particular town ain't too friendly towards Virus types or their tamers," Impmon explained, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree he had hopped out of earlier and crossing his arms. "I could explain more… but from the sound of things yer tamer's phone had been buzzing with texts for the last few minutes."

Shizu at first didn't believe him… but pulled her phone from her pocket and checked it and saw that she had five missed texts from her mother asking where she was and to please respond. What was worse however… was that according to the time she was supposed to be home for dinner fifteen minutes ago.

"OH CRAP GUILMON WE GOTTA HURRY!" Shizu frantically exclaimed as she grabbed her partner by the arm and started dragging him away back home.

"W-Wait Shizu, I wanna hear more!" Guilmon protested as he kept being dragged away.

"Just met me back here tomorrow!" Impmon called out, before the two were completely out of earshot. Once they were however Impmon sighed but smirked a little before he left the area himself in a different direction, wondering if his fellow virus type would come tomorrow or not.

 _ **Human World: Anna's House, two hours later.**_

Anna was sitting with her knees to her chest in front of her computer set and had been drawing with her tablet for a new video she was working on. There was a recording symbol on the screen as she did her little chibi style as she drew a few types of digimon on the screen while also reading over her own notes for the topic.

 _Request topics are always pretty interesting._ Anna thought as she started to sketch up some chibi humans on the other half of the screen, all looking surprised and shocked at the digimon. The request was a condensed version of how Digimon first came to the human world and began to be integrated into society. In all honesty this was a subject she was looking forward to researching as it did take place nearly two hundred years ago now.

Not to mention she really wanted to draw for this summary as it was also had pretty funny moments. Like when someone mistook a Sakuyamon that had a male's voice for a female Digimon. That was one one thing Anna always liked about Digimon was that you could never just look at one and just assume what they were until you talked to them or even got to know them.

"Hey Pajama Monkey," Nathan called to her from the doorway, the young teen took a deep breath before sighing from the nickname.

"Yeah dad?" Anna reached over to her keyboard and hit a button to stop her recording.

"Your mother wants to say hi." Anna nearly dropped her drawing tablet and pen from those words. She bit her lower lip but got up and got the phone from her father. "H-Hi mom…"

" _Anna! I saw your newest video recently. You're improving so much sweetheart."_ The woman's voice praised, though Anna herself didn't feel accomplished.

"Thanks mom… h-how's… How's Germany?" she asked, more out of obligation rather than being actually curious.

Her mother then began to ramble on about how it was over there, along with her trip to France as well as a few other places around there that Anna couldn't even bother to completely remember as the blond girl simply picked up her turned down photo frame and stared at it with a saddened gaze.

It was a picture of her seventh birthday… and the last day her mother ever stayed around home for more than one week a year. Her mother had blond hair like she did and it was tied up into a bun in the picture, her blue eyes shone with love and pride, a Lunamon was at her side both looking so happy and proud as they hugged the younger Anna along with the girls father and Coronamon… as well as the form of a young In-Training level Digimon in the young blond's arms.

Anna had long since given up any hopes of having her mother home for long periods of time… but her green eyes stared almost longingly at the In-Training Leveled Digimon in her arms in the picture.

" _... I should be home in time for yours and your partner's birthday dear. You want me to bring either of you something?"_ Her mother's words snapped Anna out of her thoughts and made the girl freeze up.

"I uh… I… I don't know…" Anna muttered, feeling an almost cold sweat crawl down the back of her neck. She turned to her father still standing in the doorway and gave him a look pleading for help. Nathan knew exactly what that meant by now and walked over to her and held his hand out for the phone.

"I-I gotta go mom, dad want's the phone back."

" _Oh! Uh… A-alright. I'll call again within the week. I love you!"_

"... love you too…" Anna then quickly handed the phone back to her father and went to bury her face into her knees soon afterwards. Nathan put his free hand on his daughter's shoulder in a comforting gesture before leaving the room to not further upset her with anymore discussions with his wife at the moment.

The blond haired girl had started to cry into her pant legs and her whole body shook as she did. She didn't look up and she barely reacted to anything… even when Coronamon came in and Digivolved to his Mega level, Apollomon, to pick her up for better comfort. Not even when Nathan came back after finishing up the conversation he had on the phone and joined in trying to give his only child comfort.

 _This is all my fault…_ Nathan thought to himself as he tried to comfort his daughter to the best of his ability with the help of his partner.

 _ **Human World: Shizu and Katsu's Home, Next Morning.**_

Shizu jumped up out of bed a whole hour before the alarm that was set and was rushing to prepare for the day… after all this was the first day of Tamer School and she just had to make a great first impression… plus she was kinda grounded for being late so she really couldn't get up, get ready then watch a movie like she normally would.

Then again many of the movies seemed to be locked away due to her brother and Dorumon doing something while she was out the other day. So she couldn't really sneak one of the movies she usually watches anyways.

"Shiizzuuu…" Guilmon yawned as he crawled out of bed… and landed practically face down on the ground as he did. Unlike yesterday though, Guilmon was much more awake now thanks to that.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Shizu worried as she hurried over to her partner's side. The red Dino groaned as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine… owie…" Guilmon hissed as he rubbed his head in pain. Even Shizu couldn't help but hiss from the pain herself.

"That looked like it really hurt…"

After the… painful wakeup call of Guilmon the two finished packing for school and were now having a simple, or in Guilmon's case excessive, breakfast. Katsu and Dorumon had left their room only half an hour after Shizu and Guilmon had. Katsu looked like he'd rather be back in bed while Dorumon looked like he was dozing off again in the boy's arms when they sat down for their own breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy heads," Shizu grinned as Katsu just groaned and laid his head on the table like he was about to pass out on it.

"What's… so good… 'bout it?" Dorumon yawned and tried to get comfortable again but found no such luck. So instead the little furred dragon went about eating his cereal like it was the hardest thing to do in the world.

"Well for starters School starts up today." Katsu and Dorumon's groans were the immediate response to the word "School."

"Plus we'll finally get ta be in class with Shizu and Katsu!" Guilmon exclaimed happily after devouring his third piece of toast. His tail wagged in excitement as he brought up another point. "We'll also get to make new friends that have partners as well!"

"Can't we just say we did all that and go back to bed?" Dorumon groaned, thinking that it's way too early in the morning for this.

"... can't we just go to bed now? School doesn't start for another hour…" Katsu mumbled as he began to nibble on some of the toast that Guilmon hasn't grabbed yet.

"Because Mom and Dad want us to actually eat before we go to school. Oh and Mom's already at work and Dad has to leave in twenty minutes," Shizu pointed out as she picked up her plate and set it in the sink to be cleaned later. Her brother and his partner both groaned loudly at being told the time limit they had. Guilmon however was practically licking his plate clean before bringing it over to the sink as well with a happy tail wag and smile on his face.

Once the boys were done and all the kids and their partners had their bags for school the twin's father drove them to school and Shizu's and Guilmon's excitement grew when they saw some of their fellow peers walking into said school building with partners of varying types and appearances. Neither of them really had seen this many tamers before with their last school… or home in general.

As soon as the car stopped for the kids and their partners to get out, Shizu and Guilmon had practically leaped out of the vehicle and ran to the school… bumping into one fellow student on their way in.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Shizu exclaimed after bumping into the student, a boy around her age with bright red hair, chocolate brown eyes and freckles dotting across his face. A smile crossed his face before he started to address her.

"Hey no worries. First Day right? I mean I haven't really seen you before in the past three years I've been here so you must be. Anyways Hi I'm Tyler, First year in the High School Section. Oh and this is my partner Gomamon," The boy rambled… and the further he went on the smile on Shizu's face dropped until he pointed out his partner… who was on the ground waving at her with one of his clawed flippers.

"Hiya!" The seal like digimon smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about Tyler. We're still working on getting him to learn how to be quiet for very long. Well that and also cutting down on how long he talks really."

Guilmon and Shizu both just shared a look as the sinking suspicion that they just ran into two people who would talk them into next week if given the opportunity.

"So who are you if you don't mind my asking? Or should I just call you newbie or-" Tyler started again only to be cut off by something tan and white landing on his head.

"Word to the wise, ignore Tyler if you want to keep your sanity." The thing, a Patamon said from atop their perch of Tyler's head.

"Rude!" Tyler protested.

"He's not completely wrong though Ty," Gomamon shrugged as best he could. As soon as he said that a tall teen with long black hair tied into a ponytail came on over and patted Tyler on the shoulder.

"Remember you need to pause for responses Ty," The boy sighed, his blue eyes giving an apologetic look to Shizu and her partner. "Sorry about him. I'm Sven by the way."

"... Shizu…" The black haired girl finally spoke, extending her hand and the taller boy took it into a friendly handshake.

"Shizu huh? Sounds Foreign. Are you Japanese or something, I mean you look pretty asian so-" Tyler began only to get cut off again by the Patamon on his head.

"That's pretty rude to point out Tyler." Tyler looked like he was about to object before pausing and actually thinking about it… and getting embarrassed by it.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…"

"That's why you need to think things through before speaking buddy," Gomamon commented as he patted on Tyler's leg in a form of comfort.

"... They're weird Shizu…" Guilmon whispered, noticing how his partner was also starting to get a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"... And kinda rude…" Shizu whispered back, her brown eyes on Tyler mostly as she said that.

"Hey Shizu! You gonna look for your class rooms with Katsu and I or not?!" Dorumon's voice shouted, immediately gathering some attention towards the twins and making Shizu embarrassed by it… as well as Katsu looking like he wants to go hide in his locker.

"Who's that? If you don't mind my asking that is," Sven questioned, curiosity being the main thing on his mind… along with the passing thought of how Katsu reminded him of a scared kitten.

"That's Shizu's brother!" Guilmon exclaimed proudly before waving for the mentioned boy to come over excitedly… and also as a way to help ease any awkward tension that had already begun, even though it was already too late for Shizu at the moment.

 _What I wouldn't give to be Anna right now…_ Shizu couldn't help but think as Tyler began to ramble once again.

Meanwhile at the same time that Shizu was thinking that the mentioned blond was actually still sleeping in her bed comfortably and didn't look like she was even close to waking up anytime soon.

 _ **Human World: Unknown Location**_

A tear in dimensiones opened up with bits and pieces of data spilling out before dropping off two small figures before closing up and sealing itself off like it was never there to begin with.

"Next Rift won't open again for four months… We gotta make that time count kiddo," A small green aquatic looking Digimon with a large orange fin on it's head and six blue stripes on it's back commented. His red eyes focused on the white quadrupedal, metallic dragon looking Digimon with a tattered red hood tied around his neck. The white Digimon's golden eyes had a look of nervousness in them but also a glimmer of excitement.

"I-I… Am I really ready for a mission like this Betamon?" The aquatic digimon turned to the metallic young dragon and then pulled himself over with his clawed legs with ease before gently using one to pat his fellow Rookie on the side.

"Kid they made you a Royal Knight the minute you finished doing ACTUAL training. Of course you're ready for a mission like this Hackmon." Betamon responded calmly… though a twinge of jealousy still slipped into his voice. Hackmon glanced over to Betamon.

"... Alright…" Hackmon took a deep breath and straightened up, a critical look in his eyes as he went over to a tree and began to mark it. "Rifts in the human world usually open up in the same place. First things first is to mark the area and check back when needed."

Betamon nodded, letting the younger Rookie Level take charge and following suit with marking up a few trees in the Digital Worlds writing symbols. Hackmon was doing the same. Once they marked up a good amount of trees for where the rift would reappear, the two began their journey away from the location they appeared in.

"So what's the game plan Kido?" Betamon asked, completely willing to let the kid take the lead.

"Take our time, look out for any and all signs of the missing Gallantmon and Beelzemon… then track them down and return them home." Hackmon recited then took a deep breath. "And if we find any signs of Alphamon… we take him out."

"Now that is a plan I can get behind kiddo," Betamon grinned evilly as the two left to begin their mission.

 _ **Human World; School Building, Lunch Time**_

Shizu and Katsu were both relieved to have the same lunch together… and at least two classes together along with homeroom… though sadly for Shizu, she also had homeroom with Tyler… and three whole classes with the chatty cathy. She did have to admit he was a nice guy… him and Sven did show them around a bit before school officially started, but god it was like he never learned the meaning of shut up.

Both her and Guilmon were socially exhausted thanks to the red haired boy… and neither of them ever thought that would happen.

"Who knew someone could talk that much about nothing?" Shizu groaned as Katsu handed her, her bag lunch. The black haired girl paused and looked between it and her brother for a moment before speaking up. "... I forgot to pack this didn't I?"

"Yup…"

"Seriously Shizu, you really need to pay attention when you're packing," Dorumon scolded as he ate some of his own lunch.

"Hey Shizu!" The girl cursed quietly as she heard the ever familiar voice of Tyler approaching. Katsu himself tried to see if he could hide somewhere to avoid another social conversation with the talkative boy.

"Damn it, it's the talking Tyler coming back for a sequel…" Dorumon hissed as he started to push Katsu's head down. "Don't make eye contact or he'll talk you to death."

"Nah Tyler's more like a T-Rex my fluffball friend. Don't move much and he won't notice ya!" Gomamon chuckled as he pulled himself up onto one of the table's seats next to Dorumon.

"This is so cool! I didn't know we had lunch together as well!" Tyler cheered, seemingly already thinking they were good friends while Shizu just laughed nervously and tried to back up from him a little bit.

"Yeah… cool…" Shizu muttered and tried to ignore as Tyler started to yammer on about something… and wishing she could be like Guilmon at the moment and hide under the table and cover her ears to avoid this situation.

"... How the hell can you stand him?" Dorumon questioned Gomamon as Katsu seemed to have joined Guilmon not long after the red haired boy started talking.

"Simple, I know he's a good kid who gets a little too excited about things and can be a little too friendly for his own good. Oh and it's called selective hearing, I just tune out the unimportant things often." Dorumon stared at the seal like digimon who was smiling along and eating his own lunch like he didn't just say anything wrong at all.

"... Also quick question. What's got your brother and Guilmon so interested in the floor then their own lunch?" Tyler questioned after taking a breath after talking about something involving internet videos, Shizu wasn't completely sure but was completely thankful that he actually paused for once after his question.

"... Probably counting the gum under the table for all I know," Shizu offered and soon after one of the two seemed to have jumped up under the table and hit it.

"EW SHIZU! I GOT CHEWED GUM ON MY HEAD!" Guilmon shouted as he crawled out immediately with a slightly horrified look on his face… and no gum on his head like he claimed. Both Shizu and Tyler got looks of disgust on their face, neither one wanted to know if it really was gum or not.

"Let's… Let's go get you washed up buddy," Shizu immediately said as she started to push her partner in the direction of the bathrooms.

"You know what, good idea… Hey Katsu, I don't think you want to be down there anymore." Tyler practically pushed his lunch a little ways from him as he lost his appetite. Katsu himself did crawl out from under the table with a horrified face as he got back into his seat.

"... That was a lot of gum…" Katsu whispered in horror, getting a disgusted look out of Dorumon and a confused look from both Gomamon and Tyler as they could barely hear him.

"He said there was a crap ton of gum down there," Dorumon translated, getting Katsu to turn to him with wide eyes as if to say "That's not what I said at all!" Unfortunately for Katsu… Tyler and Gomamon both believed Dorumon's translation and turned to Katsu in surprise.

"Wow… quiet kid has a mouth on him Ty…" Gomamon spoke up first.

"Yeah. Dude my parents would kill me if I even came that close to swearing, though that really doesn't stop me when I'm out of the house… Except for when I'm as Sven's place because you know young ones running around. Don't wanna teach them bad words right away, especially before many of them go to their first tamers or new homes. Not to mention his parents might actually kill me for teaching any of the little ones words like 'damn' or even worse 'fuck' and Gomamon don't tell mom I said the f-word alright? Alright."

As Tyler continued to talk, Katsu felt like he was slowly shrinking in his seat and sweating a lot. He really didn't like his position now… and really wanted his sister back so he could at least use her as a shield to avoid this social situation. Hell even Dorumon was both uncomfortable but also questioning just what this kids lungs were made of as he was pretty sure the kid barely took a breath the entire time he was talking.

Shizu during this time had taken a few paper towels, got some of them wet and began to help Guilmon with cleaning his head to comfort him after the… gum incident as they decided it would be referred to from now on. Guilmon was still shuddering and a little grossed out from the moment.

"For the last time Guilmon, there's no gum on your head buddy…" Shizu sighed as she took the dry paper towels and went about drying the spot she had cleaned.

"It was so sticky Shizu!"

"I know buddy, I know…. But we're gonna pretend this takes longer than it actually did so we can avoid talking to Tyler again," Shizu winced at the end. Guilmon looked up with wide golden eyes.

"But what about Katsu?"

"... His sacrifice is not in vain…"

"What are we gonna tell your mom and dad?"

"He passed on for a noble cause…. And totally wasn't abandoned because I couldn't handle talking to one guy for another hour."

"And the guys seal?"

"And the guys seal."

Both practically shook on it after confirming everything in their over dramatic fashion. Even though that conversation would never come to pass when they do finally get home… and Katsu would just lock himself in his room till dinner time to relax from the intense social experience he would have.

 _ **Human World: Unknown Location**_

Impmon had been out and about trying to pass the time until school would end to see if Guilmon and his tamer would show up again. He figured they were too much of a pair of goody two shoes to skip school anyways. So he spent his day as usual… got into a few fights here and there, stole some food to eat, insulted a few of the usual Digimon and tamers he would see about his day and finally just took a nap. Well more like that's what he was doing at the moment out of having nothing else to do at the moment.

As he was resting, one of his ears twitched a little from the sound of two voices approaching his location. Opening one of his eyes and peering down from the branch he was resting on and spotted an unfamiliar metallic figure wearing a red hood walking by with a green aquatic looking thing with a large orange fin atop its body.

He couldn't completely pick up what they were talking about… but the closer they got the clearer it became and he picked up a few things that didn't make too much sense to him.

"... By Yggdrasil the Human world is a lot different now!" the Betamon exclaimed as he took everything in as they walked… or rather kinda waddled in Betamon's case. "Never saw this many fancy buildings or vehicles that could put Behemoth to shame last time I was here… nor were there this many humans and Digimon walking together naturally!"

"When was the last time you came to the human world Betamon?" Hackmon inquired, looking around at the town in aw himself at everything. It all looked different from how the Digital Worlds towns did.

"... How old are you again?"

Impmon had to hold back his own laugh at the question he heard. He had no idea who these two, clearly wild Digimon were but he also didn't feel like letting himself get caught by them. He had enough fights for the day and honestly just wanted to nap until he had to deal with Guilmon and Shizu again… whenever that would be that is.

"... In the words of one of the Demon Lord's, Holy shit. That was a long time ago…" Hackmon muttered, only to get one of Betamon's claws get gently placed one of his legs.

"Leave the swearing to me kiddo… It doesn't suit you, trust me."

"Oh, uh… Okay… Does anything at least feel familiar for you to get a good feel of where we could begin looking?" Hackmon questioned, feeling hopeful that there could be at least a hint for their mission.

"Sadly… only the statue over there with all the white gunk on it seems familiar… except for the extra white stuff on it."

"You mean the bird shit?" Impmon couldn't help himself and laughed outloud. His voice causing both Betamon and Hackmon to jump in surprise for a moment before turning their attention upward to the virus type.

 _You fucking idiot! Why the fuck did you think that was a good idea?! Ugh! Okay, play it cool… don't let them see you're panicking and… say something sarcastic or witty!_ Was what was going through the mind of Impmon at the moment. He was able to keep up a relaxed position and was successful in masking these thoughts from entering his face.

"Even a toddler or Intraining level knows that white on statues equals bird shit. Ya must either be heavily sheltered for a special kind of stupid to not know that."

 _Damn it! Could have thought of something better… can't take it back now though…_

Betamon and Hackmon both shared a look between each other for a moment before Betamon spoke up. Surprisingly calm at having just been insulted.

"Honestly we're new here and never saw anything like that before," Betamon shrugged as best he could given how his body was shaped. Impmon instantly looked down at the aquatic Digimon with an expression that read "What?"

"Since you seem to be so knowledgeable of the area though… Would you mind if we asked a few questions?" Hackmon questioned, only to further Impmon's "What?" face until he finally registered what was going on for a moment.

"No. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Well you were the one to initiate conversation… Plus there's really nothing here to say you couldn't help at least a little," Betamon brought up, making Impmon's expression turn to one of annoyance.

"Well I'm here to disappoint you and say, NO! I ain't helping a bunch of idiots who have no idea what shit even looks like." Impmon jumped from the tree and began to leave the area, not wanting to deal with the two quadrupedal Digimon. While he was leaving the two Digimon shared another glance between each other but let him walk away.

"... Think we found Beelzemon, Betamon?"

"Attitude is about right… but never assume until you have concrete evidence about anything kiddo."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Digital World: Unknown Location, Unknown Time**_

 _War raged across the planes of the Digital World, follows of the Royal Knights and the Royal Knights themselves clashed with the armies of the Demon Lords as well as the Demon Lords themselves. Lucemon floated above the crowd watching with a sinister delight as he saw some of the Royal Knights struggle and how despite the lower number of Demon Lords there were, every Lord seemed to be holding their own rather well._

 _The Lord of Pride smiled at how well his forces held up against the Royal Knights. Despite everything as well Lucemon also couldn't help but smile as he watched Omnimon fight. Though they were his enemy now, Lucemon could help the familiar feeling of Pride welling up inside him as he watched how far his students had come, after all… he became their 'Teacher' when the two were In-Training leveled and he himself had only recently reached Rookie level back when the First Digital War had been going on._

" _You continue to do well my former pupils!" Lucemon called down, just as Omnimon took care of a Boltmon that got to close to the fusion Knight. The leader of the Demon Lords descended before gracefully landing a good distance from the leader of the Royal Knights. The surrounding armies in the area backed away out of fear and respect as the two leaders were prepared to fight one another._

" _I have to in order to keep this world from being destroyed by your twisted desires," Omnimon stated, blade at the ready and cannon charging. Lucemon simply sighed at his former pupil's words._

" _You say Destroyed, I say saved. Clearly I forgot to teach you both the difference."_

 _Soon after those words both leaders clashed against one another. The powerful Ultimate had canceled out the "Supreme Cannon" attack with his own "Dead or Alive" blast before both decided to get physical in order to deal with one another._

 _As the two finally began their battle the black Knight watched at a distance, holding a glowing crystal like fragment in his hand as a large Bladed dragon floated over to his side. The large serpentine bodied Digimon watched the battle field from Alphamon's side before glancing to the crystal fragment._

" _Think this battle will finish in time Alphamon?" the Dragon questioned as he watched some Digimon fall, data either being absorbed by greedy Digimon or being allowed to reform as Digi Eggs._

" _Just as every other time this has happened Ouryumon, the battle will finish on time… Royal Knights and Demon Lords will remain evenly matched as always after all…" Alphamon sighed, golden eyes tiredly watching the fight going on… and hating what he would have to do should any of the Demon Lords or Royal Knights not reform into Digi Eggs after the battle. Ouryumon looked to the Knight and rested his head gently on the black knight's shoulder in comfort._

" _You know we can't fight the will of Yggdrasil brother…"_

" _I know…"_

 _Back on the field Lucemon's smirk hadn't faded away at all as he fought Omnimon. To both, despite the circumstances at the moment, it felt almost like the old days when young Gabumon and Agumon would spar together with Lucemon for training to survive in the First Digital War. The nostalgic feeling was something neither could help as it bloomed every time they would engage in combat._

 _The Nostalgia however, never lessened the force behind either of their blows._

 _ **This fight's gone on long enough I suppose.**_ _Lucemon thought as he ducked under Omnimon's blade and jumped a short distance away from the fusion knight. Omnimon began to thrust his blade towards Lucemon's throat but paused just inches away as a red glow began to form around Lucemon's body as the "Code Key of Pride's" symbol made an appearance in his left eye. Lucemon smirked as Omnimon stood there with narrowed eyes and held his blade those few inches away and barely even phasing through the red glow._

" _Well my dear pupil? What are you waiting for?" Lucemon goaded with a knowing smirk, the red glow not vanishing at all as Omnimon glared._

" _I'm not dumb enough to attack you when you have your Code Key activated." Omnimon stated, knowing full well what the Code Key of Pride's ability was for Lucemon._

" _A pity then… I actually wanted to see how much force you were going to put into that attack." With the aura still activated around him, Lucemon gave a powerful roundhouse kick to the Knight before getting in close to use his "Paradise Lost" attack… only for something to interrupt the fight as a large distorted rip opened up right under both the Demon Lord's and the Royal Knight's feet. Both tried to get out of the way but it was to late as the Digital distortion pulled them both threw before closing right behind them, no trace left of either leader._

 _The ones that had noticed were now freaking out over the disappearance of both digimon. Beelzemon however was taking it rather well considering his response._

" _Holy shit, the Pain in the ass vanished." He was soon seen turning his head into the direction of the large goat, bear hybrid demon lord Belphemon and shouted. "DIBS ON HIS ROOM WHILE HE'S GONE!"_

 _Belphemon simply held up one of his large clawed hands and gave the biker the middle finger before using his other hand and smashing one of the Royal Knights to the ground._

" _Dick…" the demon lord of sloth muttered, ignoring as Beelzemon laughed loudly at the response before firing his Bejera shotguns and getting right back into the fight._

 _Alphamon and Ouryumon were both in complete shock as nothing like that had ever happened before… nor had they ever seen a distortion like that before either._

" _Should we try to go after them?!" Ouryumon exclaimed in shock, half tempted to fly out onto the field where the two had vanished but was stopped by Alphamon._

" _We don't have time…" Holding his hand open the Knight showed Ouryumon the crystal and how dim the glow had become as well as the data fragments that flowed out of it's cracking form. The dragon looked into the knight's eyes with a saddened expression._

" _... What will happen to them though?"_

" _I… I don't know… but we can only hope they return eventually…" Alphamon muttered before holding his free hand out to the dragon. Ouryumon sighed and converted his whole body into data that reformed into Alphamon's blade, Ouryuken. Giving the blade a single test swipe, Alphamon sighed and rushed straight into the battle field to speed things along._

 _ **Human World: unknown time, unknown location.**_

 _A rift opened up in a wooded area, near a road and dumped both Lucemon and Omnimon to the grass below. Both being forced to degenerate into lower ranked forms, for Lucemon it was his rookie form and for Omnimon it was just separating into both WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The red glow that was once around Lucemon dissipated and as he landed on the ground, some pain shot through him as something sharp jabbed into his side._

 _The angel held back making any noise of pain as he pushed himself up with one hand, the other going to the injury… only to pause at the feeling of something wet… as well as seeing one of Wargreymon's claws held close to his face as if ready to strike him at any time._

" _Where did you take us Lucemon?!" WarGreymon exclaimed, while MetalGarurumon was looking around the area, and feeling like everything was… off to say the least._

" _If I was to take you anywhere my hotheaded student, it would have been to the Dark Area where I would have home field advantage. Not some place that forces degeneration once one enters," Lucemon glared but kept his voice as even as possible, the angel child still as prideful as ever and not letting himself show any weakness… despite the slight fear he had from the strange wet stuff he was feeling where his injury was._

" _War, there's no data here." MetalGarurumon reported immediately after doing a quick check… and finding no data fragments coming off anything that broke around them. That had both WarGreymon and Lucemon looking up in shock, neither had ever heard of such a thing after all… but immediately after hearing that the angel child glanced down to his wounded side… and found a strange red substance instead of the usual Data fragments. It wasn't as much as he thought… but it was majorly concerning to him especially as his eyes caught sight of a sharp looking rock that had some of the red liquid on it down where he landed._

" _That's… That's impossible Metal! Nothing exists without data!" Wargreymon exclaimed, green eyes wide and in disbelief._

" _... I don't think it's just the area around us either my students…" Lucemon spoke up, deciding to swallow his pride just this once as even he was concerned on what was going on. The child angel showed the red stuff on his hand, it was beginning to feel a little sticky and Lucemon really didn't like that feeling at all._

 _WarGreymon had no idea what he was looking at or even a faint hint of where it came from… MetalGarurumon on the other hand saw the red stain against the bright white robes of Lucemon's rookie form and had widened his eyes as it clicked for him._

" _We're not in our world anymore…"_

 _ **Human World: Present Time, Tamers Public School.**_

Shizu was excited as she and Katsu along with their partners entered into their Gym class. This was finally going to be the one class where they could actually get their partners in some action. Guilmon was also super excited and Dorumon seemed to be at least a little happier at the prospect of being able to actually do something… while Katsu just wanted the day to be over and to crawl into a dark corner where he could avoid any living being for a while.

"HEY SHIZU! KATSU OVER HERE!" The voice of Tyler ruined whatever good mood Shizu had been in and made Katsu instinctively run to hide behind the bleachers, carrying a protesting Dorumon with him as he made a mad dash to the bleachers.

"Katsu wait!" Shizu exclaimed, half tempted to follow after her brother but also not wanting to make anymore of a scene then she already has.

"Not like the kid can fit through them, ya gotta be pretty thin to pass through that gap." A DemiDevimon snickered as it watched Katsu desperately try to squeeze through.

"Or be Mr. Fantastic…" a human girl, possibly the DemiDevimon's partner as evidence by the fact he was hanging upside down on her arm, had sighed.

"And the kid's still going at it… Damn didn't think someone would be that desperate to get away from Tyler," a guy snickered as a Lopmon sighed while standing next to him.

"I feel sorry for the guy…" She sighed, just as her partner bent down and picked her up.

"For Tyler or the kid who's Dorumon is shouting at him to stop trying to get behind the bleachers?" The guy questioned, as Shizu went over to her panicking brother to get him to stop.

"Both." Lopmon sighed, just as Tyler and Gomamon went over to help Shizu with her panicking brother before the teacher came in. Needless to say the teacher herself had to go over and drag the poor boy out and seat him down on one of the bleachers with the help of her partner Greymon.

After getting the boy to calm down enough to at least sit on said bleachers, the teacher soon began to address the class.

"Now if we're going to have anymore problems like that before Gym begins or even during gym, you might want to reconsider taking this class at all." She announced, ignoring how some students seemed to mumble how the class was mandatory anyways. The Greymon however huffed at the snark given to their partner's words.

"Relax Grey." The teacher gently patted her partner's side in comfort, before returning her attention to the class. "Now, here's a standard question for all of you. How many of you want to compete in the Tamer Championships?"

Quite a few hands raised in the air at this question, Shizu's especially was up there while Katsu tried to sink into the bleachers.

"Not surprised by the lot of you wanting to be champion really." The teacher commented with the look of someone who's seen this so many times and knows how it always works out in the end. "Before we begin class today I want to know a few things. One, how many of you have cards of your own?"

A few kids raised their hands, Shizu and Katsu were part of the group that kept their hands down, not having had a card shop in their old town or even any need at the time to even get some.

"For those that don't have cards, the school has set standardized decks for each of you to use until you can get decks of your own." As the teacher said that, the Greymon had wandered away from the area and when they returned they had a bunch of card holders with the standardized decks in their clawed hands ready to hand out. "Second question is, how many of your partners are able to digivolve to Champion or above?"

A smaller amount of hands were in the air then before, but like all the other times Tyler's was high in the air and his face was bright in a smile. The girl with the DemiDevimon also kept her hand up the whole time with her partner snickering with a proud look on their face as they sat on their tamers lap.

"Now for those of you who had your hands up the whole time, what level can your partners reach?"

"Not to brag, but I can get to Ultimate ma'am!" Gomamon grinned as he sat up with pride. Tyler also beamed with pride himself at that while Shizu and Guilmon looked to the talkative red haired teen with looks of surprise and disbelief.

"Tch, so what snowball? I can as well," the DemiDevimon scoffed, their yellow eyes rolling. The girl just smirked a little and patted her partner on the head. The few other kids who kept their hands raised had also mentioned the levels their partners could reach. Most common was Champion among the ten kids who while at least one other kid could reach Ultimate like Tyler and the DemiDevimon girl.

"Well, that's certainly more Ultimate levels than last year." The teacher hummed with a small smile crossing her face. The Greymon huffed a little getting the Gym Teacher back on track with the class. "Right, right. So, those that can reach Ultimate Level, please come up with your decks and feel free to show off your skills as a demonstration of what's to come."

The three kids all practically jumped to their feet and followed the teacher to one of the "Basketball Court" lines.

"Alright now I need all you young tamers to stand here," the teacher instructed, leading the humans to a rectangular boxed area at one end of the court. Once the three kids were there she made her way to the other end where the same one was. "Now all Partners stay still in the court for a moment."

Greymon made their way into the middle as well with the current rookies there, Gomamon, DemiDevimon and a Kudamon. The Rookies were all curious as to what was going on till a transparent field rose up around all of them, keeping the kids outside safe from any stray attacks as well as the tamers themselves. The center of the ring opened up to a small stand with what looked like wrist bands on them.

Greymon seemed to know what to do immediately with those and attached one of them to their wrist easily.

"You three should do the same. They minimize the pain and measure just how much you three could take before you will have to yield for your own sake." The teacher explained and released a sigh when she saw the concerned looks on the three rookies and partners. "Don't worry, they're specially made to change size when you Digivolve… and if you need help putting them on Grey can help you get them on."

Once the bands were attached the score boards lit up in the gym showing off the stats of each Digimon and the sides each of them were on.

"Uhh… Mrs. Lacasse… Is… Is this even fair for the three of us to go up against you?" the partner of the Kudamon questioned, feeling a little bad about ganging up on their teacher like this…. But also seemed to be giving the girl who was partnered with the DemiDevimon an uncomfortable look as they stood together.

"Don't worry, Grey knows to go easy on kids." Mrs. Lacasse smiled as the Greymon was surrounded by the glowing light of Digivolution… and in the orange dino's place was a large mechanical looking dragon Digimon, a Machinedramon.

The three rookies stared up at the large, almost menacing looking machine type Digimon before Gomamon spoke up.

"Is it too late to back out and take back my bragging?"

The Machinedramon simply nodded, causing Gomamon's ears to lower and head to slump a little in defeat.

"Ah suck it up, we gotta do this as well snowball!" DemiDevimon exclaimed, allowing the light of Digivolution to surround them as well and replacing the once small bat like rookie with a tall demonic woman digimon with long silver hair, pale blue skin, a long clawed black arm with red markings and a… skin tight black outfit. The LadyDevimon used her more natural length arm and flicked some of her long hair back a little.

"Now get ready and don't be a scaredy cat snowball." Her Red eyes seemed to be more focused right on Machinedramon, ready to fight whenever. The Kudamon followed suit taking on the form of a Tyilinmon replaced the small white snake like rookie, leaving only Gomamon in Rookie form and sighing deeply.

"I'm not gonna like this…" The small seal like digimon was soon replaced with a large walrus like Digimon that had a turtle shell on it's back and a metal hammer in his hand.

In the crowd Shizu looked on with wide excited eyes.

 _I can't wait till we reach that level!_ The black haired girl grinned in thought with Guilmon looking up and doing almost the exact same thing and feeling about the same way.

Katsu on the other hand just seemed to hold on tight to his own partner and looked on with a small bit of fear at the prospect of battle for Dorumon.

 _ **Human World: Anna's Home**_

The young blonde girl sat in front of her computer finishing up the last of her online class work for the day. Anna stretched out her arms as she pushed herself away from the computer. She soon pushed herself out of her chair and began to make her way to the kitchen, fully intent on finding something to make a quick, late lunch out of.

Coronamon wasn't here today due to her father needing him for something at work so the lonely atmosphere made itself known to the young blond as she walked through the hall and Living Room to reach the kitchen. Once in there her green eyes landed on a piece of paper that was attached to the fridge. It was a grocery list and an envelope. Anna frowns at knowing what that means by this point.

She glanced out of the room to the stairs leading to the door with a slight grimace on her face. Sure she was fine going out to meet with a friend or having Coronamon with her… but going out on her own was all the more terrifying for her….

Then again she did want some good old mac and cheese and they were out… With a heavy sigh she went back to her room to get properly dressed to go out for the quick grocery shopping. Besides… Her dad only left her with a list for a few things, more likely than not he's gonna handle the bigger things on his way home.

 _It's just a quick trip… just a quick trip…_ Anna chanted to herself in her mind as she went through the garage, grabbing her bike and walking it out. The sleek silver and blue of it shining in the light while Anna double checked to see if the basket attachment was nice and secure. After doing so she got on and quickly peddled off to the grocery store.

It wasn't that long for her as it was a twenty minute biking trip to the local store. Anna got her bike secured to the bike rack before quickly walking inside. Her mental chant of making this a quick trip increased as she grabbed a basket and made her way through the aisles to grab what was on the list her father left. There weren't many people there that were her age thankfully… but that didn't mean that there wasn't whispering behind her back.

"Isn't that Nathan Zakuri's daughter?"

"I remember her from when she and my son went to the same school…"

 _Just get what you need… make this trip quick and leave._ Anna thought as she checked the price differences on the different mac and cheese boxes she was looking through.

"The girl who got kicked out for cheating?"

"Yeah you'd think a former champion's child wouldn't do that."

 _Dad wouldn't mind if I got the Dinosaur shaped mac and cheese this time…_ Anna thought to herself trying to keep the tears from coming to her eyes as she grabbed the mentioned box of mac and cheese.

"She's just as bad as that partner of hers."

Anna froze at those words, the box of the shaped noodles and cheese being dropped to the floor. It was almost like something snapped in her as she mentally processed what she had heard.

"Well honestly what more would you expect from a vi-"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Anna shouted, whipping her whole body around to face the two that were talking about her and a deep anger burning in her green eyes through the tears that had already been forming. The gossiping duo froze at the outburst, only prompting the angered blond to continue with it. "IF YOU GOT YOUR HEADS OUT OF YOUR ASSES FOR ONE MOMENT, AND NOT TAKE THE WORDS OF STUPID JEALOUS PRETEENS MAYBE YOU WOULD LET PERSONAL EXPERIENCE BE THE DEFINING JUDGE, AND NOT WORD OF MOUTH!"

She was taking a few deep breaths after shouting at the top of her lungs, which seemed to have echoed in the store itself from the sheer volume. After the third deep breath however Anna soon realized what she had just done and went straight from angry to fearful. The blond dropped the basket she was carrying and then dashed out of the store as fast as her legs could take her, only stopping to grab her bike and kick off peddling as fast as possible away from the store.

Anna had hurried so fast out of there she didn't notice a familiar little virus type Digimon's surprised gaze following her retreating form.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't go back there ever again now after that!_ Anna thought to herself with tears falling down her face as she rode her bike aimlessly as fast as she could push herself. _Oh god dad would be mad at me for sure if he found out! God I'm so stupid!_

Her bike hit a rock pretty hard causing the blond to fall off her bike with a scream onto the sidewalk. Her hand and knees hurt from the impact and somewhere in Anna's mind she knew they would be scrapped up, but her initial reaction after was to curl up a bit and continue to let her tears fall… internally screaming at herself for making such a commotion and devolving into self blame for something long ago.

 _It's my fault… I'm the worst tamer ever. I… I never… he… he deserved a better tamer than me! God I'm so pathetic!_

"Hey, what's wrong?" A voice asked above her self made ball of pity and tears. Anna slowly looked up, her vision blurred with all her tears and choked sobs making themselves known from her throat. She could make out a silver white body with something red and yellow looking at her from how blurred her vision was, but from what she could tell it was clearly a Digimon.

Hackmon's ears lowered when he saw how distressed the human… girl he wanted to say, humans were still strange to him, before him was. She didn't even respond to his question and seemed to choaked up to even form proper words. The small dragon digimon got closer to the human and just sat close to her patiently, extending one of his forelegs to gently pat her arm in comfort.

"Hey now… I don't know much about humans or the human world in general… but I don't think having a breakdown like this on a pathway is very good. Would you like to come with me to the tree over there?" Hackmon offered, speaking in the gentlest tone he could muster. Anna herself didn't speak but slowly nodded her head, unknown to Hackmon once again cursing herself for being a burden to someone else.

Betamon watched the scene from a little ways away… he wanted to just get a move on personally but he did let the kid take lead on their mission. So the little aquatic Digimon decided to wait patiently for the younger Rookie to finish comforting the strange distressed human. He watched as they both made for a nearby tree and both sat under it, Hackmon sitting there quietly and letting the human cry things out for a bit, while giving her a gentle pat here and there to remind her that he was still there.

A few minutes passed, though it almost felt like an hour or more to Anna before her tears started to lighten up and her sobs turned into sniffles and quiet whines.

"Feeling a little better now?" Hackmon softly asked, one of his forelegs still gently resting on her side and offering up a patient smile.

"... Thanks…" Anna whispered, her voice a little hoarse from all the crying she did earlier. Her tears had started to lessen along with her depressing thoughts. She couldn't even offer up a small smile in return to the comforting Digimon.

"You're welcome. I'm Hackmon by the way." Hackmon offered, his patient smile still in place.

"... Anna… Sorry for… for being a bother…" Anna sniffled out, wiping her face of her tears and avoiding looking in the data type's yellow eyes. Hackmon's smile faltered at her words.

"Hey… Don't apologize. Helping someone is never a bother really."

"Sorry…"

Hackmon sighed, getting the feeling he would be getting that a lot out of her as long as he was going to be talking with her at the moment. The yellow eyed rookie glanced over to Betamon's direction. The aquatic Digimon seemed to notice someone coming their way from how he seemed to look past them with a quirked brow.

"Anna?" The familiar, quiet voice of Katsu caught the attention of both Hackmon and Anna. The blond human quickly tried to clean her face up as best she could in an attempt to hid her sob session earlier. Hackmon looked the young black haired boy up and down for a moment before looking over to Anna.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Anna quietly nodded as she pushed herself to stand up only to fall back onto her butt from the pain of the scrapes on her knees as well as the fact one of her legs had fallen asleep from her sitting position. Not long after a small purple figure seemed to make its way over to her and for a moment Anna thought she saw something else… only to see it was Dorumon that was looking her over with lowered ears and a slight poke at one of her legs.

"... What's wrong? Can't take a bike fall or something else?" Dorumon asked, causing a sharp look to be directed at him from Hackmon, a snort from Betamon as he tried to hold back a short laugh, a surprised look from Anna and for Katsu to run over and try to get Dorumon to be quiet.

"Dorumon!"

"What I'm just saying, she was clearly crying earlier and she looks like she fell from a bike!"

"W-Well still! You shouldn't say things like that Dorumon!"

"The human child is right! Who even taught you manners?!" Hackmon exclaimed, Betamon seems to be trying his best in the background of trying not to laugh. There was a reason he couldn't keep a professional demeanor when Beelzemon would talk to anyone often after all.

"It's… It's fine really," Anna spoke up, wanting to get the digimon to not get into a fight… nor to see a tamer and their partner get into a fight as well. The girl managed to pull up a small smile to Dorumon. "You… weren't really wrong though. That fall did hurt a bit."

 _Wow… as Beelzemon would say, the bullshit is strong in the air… or at least something on those lines._ Betamon thought to himself with a slight hum and narrowing of his red eyes slightly. Hackmon picked it up as well and decided to hold his tongue as well in trying to ask the girl what was really wrong… it really wasn't his place after all and she clearly doesn't seem comfortable enough to talk about it.

"... Okay that's bullshit, but if that's what you're going with fine." Dorumon sighed.

"Dorumon…" Katsu hissed quietly before turning his attention to Anna… and to suddenly find that talking was probably the most difficult thing to do at the moment from the wide eyed look of the blond girl. Katsu seemed to take to imitating a fish at that moment with opening and closing his mouth trying to find the words to speak… before turning away from her and mumbling something.

"Um… d-did you say something?" Anna tilted her head a little, her bangs moving more over one eye rather from the angle change, knowing the boy had to have said something… but said it far to quietly to be properly picked up.

"He was apologizing for me being an ass and said something about not having to talk about whatever's making you upset." Dorumon translated only to get a slightly louder protest from Katsu at how "I didn't say that!"

Betamon broke down laughing at that while Hackmon looked like he was just starting to get a headache. But the real surprise was when Anna seemed to giggle a little at the antics of their antics.

….

"Are you really sure you want to meet with that jerk again Guilmon?" Shizu asked as the two tried to find there way back to where they had last spoke to Impmon the other day. The human girl clearly not having much trust to the wild Digimon while Guilmon took the lead with a bright smile.

"He might not be all that bad Shizu! We just gotta give him the chance and he promised ta talk about tamer towns!" Guilmon exclaimed with his head turned to Shizu's direction… and soon accidently knocking someone down.

"Master Leon!" a voice called out after both Guilmon and the person fell down.

"Oh Geez I'm sorry!" Shizu exclaimed running over, only to pause at the looks of disgust from the two people that had been walking with the kid that her partner accidently knocked down. The look even seemed to come from the two kid's Digimon partners following them, but a look of concern was coming from the large pink and blue bird Digimon, Biyomon, that was helping Guilmon get the kid who was knocked down up.

"Sorry Mister!" Guilmon exclaimed, not noticing the looks being mostly directed at him and was more focused on helping the kid up. He didn't seem much older then Shizu with slicked back chestnut brown hair that had a few stray strands sticking up here and there, almost grey looking eyes, tanned skin that was mostly covered up by what looked like a school uniform that the other two kids seemed to be wearing as well and a bright red backpack.

"What's a disgusting Virus doing around here?" One of the other two kids, a girl that had a small yellow lion cub like digimon, a Liollmon next to her, whispered harshly to the other boy who had a Gabumon with him.

"These things just like to keep poping up don't they," the boy whispered back. Both not seeming to care that Guilmon could hear them and had his fin like ears lowered a bit at their words.

"Hey what the hell is your problem with Viruses?!" Shizu exclaimed hearing the loud whispers as well and pulling her partner away from the now standing brown haired boy, who glanced back at his classmates before looking to her with something akin to resentment for a moment… before turning to one you would see on a classic snob.

"Viruses are the weakest link of Digimon and general nuisances around here girl," the boy, Leon responded. His partner, the Biyomon looked to Guilmon with the most apologetic look he could muster but kept his beak shut for the most part.

To say Shizu was mad at these words was a complete understatement… she was Furious no matter what kind of regret was shown to her or Guilmon, who seemed to take to backing away and behind Shizu.

"What the hell makes you think that?! All Digimon can be stronger than one another with a partner no matter what type they are!" Shizu roared in anger, keeping her partner behind her and looking ready to punch someone in the face should she need to. Leon seemed taken back a little and glanced back to his fellow classmates, who glared daggers at Shizu like she just said something completely insulting, before turning back to her with narrowed eyes.

"Oh? Then why is it no Virus type Digimon and tamer has ever made it to the finals of the Tamer Championships or even close to the final stretch? Why have Data and Vaccine types always made it where all Virus competitors always fall flat?" Leon challenged taking a step forward and locking eyes with Shizu with a glare. Shizu returned it full force, stepping closer as well until both she and Leon were right in front of one another and she was glaring right up at him, as he was a full head taller than her.

"Doesn't mean crap outside of them! Plenty of tamers can be strong and choose not to enter those things!"

"Well then they must be to cowardly to-" Leon never got to finish what he was going to say as Shizu uppercut him hard in the jaw, causing the boy to bit his tongue enough for a nic to form and drip a little blood.

"M-Master Leon!" Biyomon shouted in shock and concern while the two fellow classmates also shouted in concern for the boy and rushed to his aid… and seemed to gang up on Shizu with their partners at the ready.

"Shizu!" Guilmon screamed running in to help his partner out as a fist fight seemed to break out… with the Digimon almost seeming to join in while Leon stepped back from it and Biyomon to fret over him.

"Master Leon… you know that was pushing it a little far there…" Biyomon muttered with a saddened look on his face. Leon sighed as he rubbed his chin with one hand before placing his free hand on top of his partner's head to try and ease his worries.

"Sorry Biyo… got to in the moment…"

As those two sat out Shizu and Guilmon didn't seem to be holding up to well with the tag team attack going on but still handling it… pretty well for being out numbered. The only thing that seemed to work out in their favor was when some fire balls seemed to be thrown at the two attacking Vaccine tamers and catching something on them on fire.

The two humans stopped throwing their punches in favor of screaming and trying to put the flames out as a familiar laugh rang out loud not too far away.

"THOSE WERE SOME OF THE BEST EXPRESSIONS I'VE SEEN ALL DAY, OH MY GOD!" Impmon laughed from his perch on a lamp post, holding onto his sides from laughing so hard as the two tamers finally began to get the fire on them snuffed out with their partners even forgetting the fight in favor of being concerned and trying to help their humans.

The imp, while still laughing soon turned his attention to Shizu and with the biggest toothy smile he could give said, "NOT TA MENTION THE BEST LEFT HOOK I'VE EVER SEEN GIVEN TO THAT TRAITOR! YOU JUST EARNED AN EXTRA GOLD STAR FOR THAT TOOTS!"

The guy who had the Gabumon had put the fire out and turned his attention to the laughing virus with the worst glare he could muster.

"It just has to be that damn hacker's rat doesn't it?"

Impmon's laughter died at the word "Hacker" and whatever smug attitude or joy that would have been present on the smaller virus type was all converted into a downright murderous look directed at the one who had spoken.

"Say that again and I'll make a human barbecue right here and now with you as the main dish."

The boy froze up from the look that was directed right at him. Even though Impmon normally didn't seem all that intimidating, in that very moment looking at him in general made anyone's mind just scream "DANGER!" to the point the boy had to look away and drag both the girl and his partner out of there as the feeling loomed over him. Leon seemed to follow after them, only pausing once to glance back to the three for a moment with an almost apologetic look before turning around and running off with his classmates and their partners in tow.

"... Thanks for the help Impmon…" Shizu spoke up, breaking the silence that loomed after the Vaccine tamers left the area and also rubbing at a few of the sore spots where she got hit from the two kids. Guilmon whimpered a little as he also rubbed at his own sore spots.

"Eh... I'm always on board for showing those chumps who's boss around here anyways." Impmon sneered, still set off by the "Hacker" comment from earlier as his spaded tail flicked a bit in annoyance and he still seemed to be glaring off after the trio that left.

"Why were they so mean though? I just bumped into one of them by accident is all…" Guilmon whimpered, feeling like this was all his fault and feeling a few tears reaching his eyes when he saw some bruises slowly forming on Shizu.

"Yeah what was their problem anyways?" Shizu snarled, glaring off in the same direction Impmon was.

"Remember what I said the other day about this town not being too friendly towards us viruses?" Impmon questioned, turning to look at the two now from his perch and looking less mad now but still a little annoyed. Shizu seemed to get it then… but also narrowed her eyes a little as she thought of how her school didn't seem to have anyone that was like those kids to the few tamers that did have Virus types there.

"Well ya just met tha "Arclight Elite" the kids from tha Private school here… with a strong 'No Viruses' policy in their Elitist bullshit."

….

"So, uh… th-this is my home." Anna stammered as she lead Katsu and Dorumon into her home. The duo actually asking her if it was okay for them to come over as Katsu wanted to avoid… well as much social interaction as he could from home and Dorumon not wanting his partner to be without his "Comfort Buddy" in a girls home.

"It's really big," Katsu whispered looking at the decor with wide eyes, even as Anna ran up the stairs ahead of him to the kitchen to put the envelope and note back up on the fridge with a shaking hand and the fears of getting in trouble for not doing what was asked of her growing in her chest… not to mention she was still hungry and was now looking through the kitchen for something to eat… as well as if there were any left over cookies to offer to Dorumon and Katsu.

Katsu had walked into the living room and stood there awkwardly unsure if it was okay for him to sit on the couch or not… or even where he was allowed to go… While Dorumon seemed to take to looking around the area from the sofa, to the large TV, to the assorted family photos on the mantle around the television and the decorative pictures on the walls… though what seemed most off to Dorumon was how a few pictures seemed to be put face down.

The small purple furred dragon walked up to the one he could reach and started to pull it up only for Katsu to stop him once he noticed what was going on.

"Dorumon we shouldn't be snooping around someone's stuff!" Katsu protested in his usual quiet tone, trying to keep his partner from doing anything else that might come off as rude. Dorumon still held onto the picture frame, as Katsu tried to get him to let go… only for it to be dropped to the floor and for the boy to scramble to pick it up to put back… only to get a look at what was within the frame.

In the picture was what looked to be a ten year old Anna holding onto something in a big hug with a bright smile on her face and shorter hair that wasn't tied into its usual messy ponytail. Despite clearly seeming happy her eyes almost looked like they were close to tearing up… but what she was hugging had more of Katsu's attention to it then the girl herself…

There was Impmon giving the girl a genuine smile while seeming to be completely relaxed in the young girl's arms. Despite that his eyes seemed to almost be saddened by something that must have happened off camera.

"I… thought Anna didn't have a partner…." Katsu whispered in surprise, not really paying attention to Dorumon who had climbed onto his back to see the picture for himself… nor did either of them notice Anna coming into the room and freezing up at seeing the picture they were holding.

"Put that back!" Anna screamed, causing Katsu to panic and fumble with the picture frame.


End file.
